


Сделка с дьяволом

by Satellite91



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Pon Farr, Romance, T'hy'la, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: События после TMP. Из-за приближающегося пон фарр Спок опасается подписываться на вторую пятилетнюю миссию, поэтому Кирк соглашается протянуть руку помощи (так сказать), если возникнет необходимость. Что может пойти не так?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Сделка с дьяволом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474940) by [Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal). 



> В данной работе содержится контент, не предназначенный для лиц младше 18-ти лет. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: запрещено в любом виде

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** есть.  
**Вселенная:** TOS  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кирк/Спок.  
**Жанр:** романтика, первый раз.  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Предупреждения:** ООС, BottomКирк, Pon Farr.  
**Примечания:** переводческим произволом выражение "пон фарр" не склоняется  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** запрещено в любом виде  
**Статус:** закончен

_Я ничего не знал об этих «любовных» слухах_ _*_ _, однако мне сказали, что Спок сталкивался с ними несколько раз. Вероятно, он отклонял их в своей особенной манере, приподняв_ _бровь, что обычно подразумевает_ _сочетание удивления, недоверия и/или раздражения. Что касается меня… я всегда находил наибольшее удовлетворение с созданием именуемом «женщина». В любом случае мне неприятно думать, что я мог бы быть настолько глуп, чтобы выбрать_ _в качестве_ _партнёра_ _того, кто_ _достигает сексуального возбуждения только раз в семь лет._  
– _адмирал Кирк, The Motion Picture (новеллизация)._

– Извини, я опоздал, – произнёс Джим, присаживаясь напротив Спока, – но у меня потрясающие новости.

Спок склонил голову, ожидая продолжения, но Джим выдержал паузу, растягивая удовольствие. Разговоры, которые смолкли, когда прославленный адмирал Кирк вошёл, возобновились вновь, и воздух наполнился гомоном голосов и лязгом столовых приборов. Джим всецело сосредоточил внимание на Споке, надеясь, что тот проявит хотя бы малейший признак любопытства. Естественно, вулканец не попался на удочку, поэтому Джим продолжил:

– Энтерпрайз отправляется во вторую пятилетнюю миссию!

Заявление он подчеркнул, громко хлопнув руками по столу, из-за чего несколько человек, обедающих рядом, посмотрели в его сторону.

Спок обвёл взглядом ресторан, и это наглядно демонстрировало насколько неприятно ему полученное внимание. Он вновь повернулся к Джиму, и приподнятая бровь оказалась единственным признаком того, что он услышал новости.

– Под моим командованием, – уточнил Кирк на случай, если это ещё не было очевидно.

Тишина, и по-прежнему никакой реакции.

– И, разумеется, ты старший помощник, – он запнулся, внезапно почувствовав неуверенность. – Разве это не то, что ты хотел?

Спок поднёс стакан с водой к губам и сделал большой глоток. Его взгляд, казалось, был направлен куда-то за левое плечо Джима, выражение лица стало отстранённым и задумчивым. Кирк принялся судорожно перебирать в уме, что он мог сказать не так. Молчание растягивалось на бесконечно долгие секунды.

– Спок? – наконец подал голос Джим. – Ты не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как я пришёл.

Тот медленно вздохнул:

– На какую дату запланирован вылет?

Джим нахмурился.

– Через месяц, – он перегнулся через стол, заглядывая Споку в лицо. – Не понимаю. Я полагал, это хорошие новости. Ты же присоединишься, правда?

– Я ещё не прошёл комиссию, – напомнил Спок.

– Ну конечно, – Джим пожал плечами, – но они уже заверили, что это только формальность для восстановления. Я думал, ты этого хочешь.

Именно так казалось, когда Спок сжимал его руку в лазарете и говорил – с искренностью, какой прежде Кирк никогда от него не слышал – о _простом чувстве_. Стоило только вспомнить об этом, и по спине Джима пробегала дрожь. Кроме возвращения потерянного друга, не менее важно было увидеть, что Спок наконец достиг душевного спокойствия, которое настолько долго ускользало от него; слышать, как он говорит о чувствах; понимать, что он сам ищет прикосновений Джима, а не терпит их. Кирк почти мог убедить себя, что их долгая разлука стоила такого окончания. Почти.

И вот, как вишенка на торте, они опять собирались отправиться навстречу новым открытиям, вернуться домой, на Энтерпрайз, где им самое место, а Джиму казалось, будто он только что что-то разрушил.

– Спок? Я понял неправильно?.. Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы мы остались вместе. Разумеется, ты заслуживаешь свой экипаж, и я пойму, если…

– Нет, – перебил Спок. Он первый раз в течение всего разговора посмотрел Джиму в глаза. – Я не стремлюсь получить собственный корабль. Моё желание неизменно – остаться рядом с тобой.

Услышав заявление Спока, что тот готов присоединиться к нему, Джим расплылся от удовольствия:

– Я не представляю, что делал бы без тебя.

– Это просто… – Спок опустил взгляд на стол. – На Вулкане у меня остались… незавершёнными некоторые задачи.

Джим нахмурился в замешательстве. Он был убеждён, Спок говорил, что Колинар не дал никаких ответов, так что, наверное, сейчас он имел в виду что-то другое.

– Ладно, если тебе нужно больше времени, я уверен, мы сможем всё уладить, так или иначе.

С заметной неловкостью Спок просто кивнул и указал на меню:

– Должны ли мы сделать заказ?

Джим открыл рот, чтобы продолжить расспросы, но потом заметил скованность Спока и напряжение во взгляде. Кирк решил отпустить ситуацию. На данный момент. Он выдохнул и попытался выдавить слабую улыбку:

– Давай.

***  
Назначение Кирка и Спока на переоборудованный Энтерпрайз освещалось в новостях по всей Федерации, но не получило повсеместного одобрения, на которое надеялся Звёздный Флот. Сторонники теории заговора были убеждены, что они тем или иным образом способствовали смерти Деккера, устроив всё так, чтобы вернуть себе корабль. Дело не облегчало и то, что Джим не мог рассказать, как в действительности исчез Деккер. Официально тот считался лишь без вести пропавшим.

Несмотря на протестные выступления, последние недели на Земле слились в вихрь пресс-конференций, ток-шоу и рекламных мероприятий. Нормально поговорить со Споком Джиму удавалось только в комнате ожидания, пока готовились к следующему выступлению. И если Спок проявлял признаки неудобства, то Кирк был уверен: это из-за его неприязни к публичным мероприятиям – по крайней мере, по большей части.

В любом случае члены комиссии с готовностью восстановили Спока в должности, а он наотрез отказался от предложения самому принять командование, настаивая на назначении именно на Энтерпрайз. Джим же остался доволен, что все опасения Спока, которые, возможно, появились, когда вопрос о миссии был поднят впервые, к настоящему моменту развеялись, и коммандеру не терпелось вернуться в строй.

Оставшееся время пролетело настолько быстро, что показалось одним мгновением. В своё последнее утро на Земле Джим проснулся от сигнала компьютера в квартире, предоставленной Звёздным Флотом. Несколько минут он просто лежал в кровати, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, просачивающимся сквозь шторы естественным светом и криками чаек за окном. Хотя Кирк знал, что на самом деле не станет скучать ни по чему из этого. Его место было там, где воздух, еда и освещение искусственные, но зато во всех направлениях простираются новые неизведанные миры.

Джим с нетерпением ждал, когда наконец закончится это утро. Он, со всё нарастающим предвкушением, упаковал оставшиеся вещи и окинул взглядом тесную комнату. Кирк уже раз пятнадцать посмотрел на хронометр, но тот по-прежнему показывал ещё целых полчаса до выхода.

Он бродил по квартире, лениво проверяя, не забыл ли что-нибудь, но это заняло лишь ещё пару минут. Джим подумал, что мог бы зайти к Споку и уже вместе с ним отправиться в транспортаторную или, возможно, даже взять шаттл.

Он был так взволнован, что практически подпрыгивал от нетерпения, когда подходил к номеру Спока. Уже поднял руку, чтобы позвонить, но остановился, услышав голоса, доносящиеся из апартаментов. Спок говорил очень тихо, и Кирк не мог разобрать слова, но тон вулканца был отчётливо напряжённым. Джим развернулся, намереваясь уйти, но в этот момент дверь открылась.

Спок сидел в другом конце комнаты возле терминала, на экране которого отображалось лицо Аманды. Он обернулся к Джиму, попутно бросив взгляд на хронометр.

– Знаю, я рано, – слегка оправдываясь, произнёс Джим. – Просто не осталось сил ждать. Доброе утро, – поздоровался он уже с Амандой.

– Добрый вечер, – отозвалась она.

– Простите, что прервал, – произнёс Кирк. Он переключил внимание на Спока: – Увидимся в транспортаторной?

– Нет необходимости, – ответил тот, затем, обернувшись к терминалу, добавил: – Мы всё обсудили.

– Рада была увидеть вас, Джим, – проговорила Аманда.

Кирк махнул рукой из-за плеча Спока и отошёл назад, пока они прощались.

– Извини, – сказал Джим, когда Спок выключил терминал, – я не хотел мешать.

– Ты не помешал. У моей матери имеется нелогичная привычка без необходимости затягивать разговоры.

При этом тон его был необычно резок, а взгляд остался прикован к экрану даже после того, как тот погас. Кирк помедлил, ожидая, что Спок добровольно расскажет, что его беспокоит, но когда молчание затянулось, а друг по-прежнему сидел к нему спиной, Джим всё же спросил:

– Спок, всё в порядке?

Наступила долгая пауза. Джим увидел, как поднялись и опустились плечи Спока, когда он тяжело вздохнул, а в неясном отражении монитора было заметно, что его лоб прочертили глубокие морщины.

– Проблемы дома? – предположил Кирк.

– Отрицательно, – его рука соскользнула с кнопки выключения, но Спок так и не обернулся. – Проблема здесь.

Джим обошёл терминал, так чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с собеседником. Редко когда ему доводилось видеть Спока настолько обеспокоенным: его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, нахмуренные брови сошлись у переносицы, а глаза потемнели. Кирк присел на подоконник и принялся молча ждать: зачастую Споку требовалось немного времени, чтобы облечь мысли в слова, и Джим уже давно научился в подобных ситуациях на него не давить.

Когда тишина начала казаться неуютной, Спок поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Кирком:

– Джим… – начал он, но замолк, явно набираясь решимости, и продолжил, – ты знаешь, зачем я стремился достичь Колинара?

Итак, этот разговор всё же случился. Кирк полагал, что необходимость в нём назрела давно. Он перебрал огромное количество вариантов после возвращения Спока из Гола, и даже до него. Но теперь, когда дошло до дела, Джим оказался совершенно не готов. Он осознавал, что Спок пристально за ним наблюдает в ожидании реакции. Многочисленные легкомысленные ответы были готовы сорваться с языка, но Кирк заставил себя оставаться серьёзным.

– Ладно, – Джим сделал глубокий вдох, – думаю, у меня есть одна идея. Суть в том, чтобы избавиться от эмоций, так?

Он поднял глаза, рассчитывая на ненужное, по факту, подтверждение, и Спок кивнул.

– Вероятно, я могу представить, почему после пяти лет, проведённых рядом с людьми, ты решил, что тебе это необходимо.

Кирк вздохнул и добавил с сожалением:

– Похоже, я слишком сильно на тебя давил.

– Нет, Джим, – непривычно мягким голосом заверил Спок. – Ты, действительно, неоднократно бросал мне вызов, но никогда не переходил границ, – он отвёл взгляд в противоположную сторону. – Мастера Гола избавляются от всех эмоций, поэтому они способны предотвратить пон фарр. Именно этой цели я стремился достичь.

– О, – Джим опёрся спиной о стену и громко сглотнул. – Я идиот: даже не подумал об этом.

Пон фарр Спока был примерно семь лет назад, разумеется, ничего удивительного, что он опасался уходить в очередную пятилетнюю миссию.

– И как всё произойдёт на этот раз?

Голос Спока стал натянутым – странное свойство, ведь они уже неоднократно поднимали данную тему.

– Я по-прежнему не связан узами. И, уверен, ты не нуждаешься в напоминании о том, чем закончилась… прошлая попытка.

Джим наклонился вперёд, стремясь привлечь внимание Спока, но тот так и не взглянул в его сторону.

– Понимаю, почему это… расстраивает, – допустил Кирк, – но такое больше не повторится. Ты же не вернёшься на Вулкан, чтобы жениться на _ней_.

– И что мне делать?

– Я не знаю, – уступил Джим. – Что обычно делают в подобных ситуациях?

– Должен быть найден другой приемлемый партнёр.

– Ну-у, это мы можем сделать.

Спок метнул в него быстрый, пронзительный взгляд:

– И как ты предлагаешь поступить?

У Джима не было ответа. Если бы дело касалось его самого, то в любом баре на любой звёздной базе он бы нашёл бесчисленное количество кандидатов, но речь ведь шла о Споке.

– Не имею понятия, – вынужден был признать Кирк. – Сколько я тебя знаю, секс – это не та тема, на которую мы когда-либо открыто говорили.

« _За исключением того раза_ » он оставил недосказанным, потому что от этого уточнения сейчас не было бы никакой пользы.

– Проклятье! Сомневаюсь, что я вообще догадывался, что ты можешь испытывать влечение, когда не подвергаешься воздействию спор или когда никто не контролирует твой разум, или любой…

Спок вдруг чрезвычайно заинтересовался чем-то вдалеке за окном и ничего не ответил, а Джим ощутил всплеск разочарования, граничащего с раздражением. Как так получалось, что они могли быть настолько близки, однако один-единственный вопрос – вопрос, который Джим свободно обсуждал с гораздо более дальними знакомыми – оставался запретной темой? Эта интригующая застенчивость привлекла его сразу с первых дней миссии, ещё до того как он узнал о пон фарр, но к нынешнему дню она успела порядком поднадоесть.

Кирк внимательно наблюдал за Споком, не прерывая повисшее между ними молчание. Кто-либо другой, возможно, описал бы выражение лица вулканца как абсолютно нейтральное, но Джим сказал бы, что тот выглядит несчастным. Угрызения совести быстро заглушили раздражение.

– Смотри, Спок, я понимаю, тебе не нравится обсуждать данную тему, но это не обязательно должно быть ужасной проблемой. Существуют… заведения по всей галактике. Мы направим корабль к одному из них – я сочиню легенду о необходимости ремонта или пополнения запасов – не беспокойся об этом. Всё, что тебе надо будет сделать – это заплатить немного кредитов, и ты получишь профессиональное обслуживание и гарантированную конфиденциальность. Никто больше не узнает. Если хочешь, я даже Боунсу не скажу.

Спок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Кирка, страдание ясно читалось на его лице.

– Мне не нравится твоя идея, Джим, – сказал он тихо. – Я неоднократно наблюдал, как ты раскованно себя ведёшь, когда веришь, что это способно принести пользу нашей миссии. Порой и тогда, когда данный метод не может ничем помочь. Но я не могу разделить твоё отношение. Я нахожу перспективу физической близости с тем, с кем у меня нет ментального сродства… чрезвычайно неприятной.

– Знаю.

По правде, Джиму было сложно понять подобную концепцию, но он допускал её истинность для Спока.

– Помимо того, – продолжил тот, – не следует забывать, что в это время вулканцы теряют разум, полностью утрачивая контроль…

Он отвёл взгляд и сжал руки в кулаки.

А вот конкретно это Джим понимал без труда. Спок ценил свой контроль выше всего остального. Вполне вероятно, худшей вещью, которую он только мог себе представить, было то, что кто-то станет свидетелем его безумия во время лихорадки крови, не говоря уже о том, насколько интимным являлся этот момент.

– А что предлагает твоя мама? Подозреваю, вы обсуждали именно это.

– Она и Сарэк подыскивают для меня нового… брачного партнёра, – последнее словосочетание он произнёс с таким отвращением, что Джим опешил.

Хотя это казалось легко объяснимым: Кирк не мог даже представить, как бы себя чувствовал, если бы его вынудили создать ментальную связь с кем-то совершенно незнакомым. У Джима закончились идеи, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сказать, чтобы утешить Спока. Он вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам:

– Теперь понятно, почему так мало вулканцев в Звёздном Флоте, даже сейчас. Такие люди, как мы, не могут позволить себе роскошь долгосрочных отношений.

Спок резко выдохнул:

– Так и есть.

– Сколько у тебя времени?

– Не могу ответить. Если брать стандартный цикл, то интервал в среднем составляет семь терранских лет. Однако невозможно определить будет ли это верно в моём случае. Мой первый пон фарр начался позже, чем случается обычно.

Руки Спока дёрнулись, пока он рассказывал, а глаза оставались опущены, и Джим ощутил укол совести. Неведение – самая ужасная вещь, а он так и не придумал, что ещё посоветовать.

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Вниманием Спока, похоже, всецело завладел узор напольного покрытия, а Кирк наблюдал за коммандером, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот предложил хоть какой-нибудь выход. Наконец Спок поднял голову, хотя его взгляд так и остался непроницаемым и отстранённым.

– Вероятно, – произнёс он, – с твоей стороны было бы предусмотрительно подобрать другую кандидатуру на должность старшего помощника. Кого-то не… обременённого обязательствами.

Джим улыбнулся:

– Я не потеряю лучшего офицера во Флоте из-за дурацкой причуды биологии, – поймав укоризненный взгляд, он поморщился. – Я не хочу принижать значение, просто… Скажу по-другому: сейчас у тебя больше возможностей для решения проблемы, чем если бы мы уже улетели.

Спок прищурился.

– Моя мать привела тот же самый аргумент.

– Она мудрая женщина.

– Она привыкла к тому, что все ресурсы посольства в её распоряжении. Тебе известно, что значительную часть времени в течение пятилетней миссии мы будем находиться вне пределов досягаемости Вулкана.

Джим вздохнул и снова привалился спиной к стене. Этот разговор должен был состояться ещё несколько недель назад, а не сейчас, когда до старта оставались считанные часы. Но это было так похоже на Спока: он настолько сильно стремился решить проблему самостоятельно, что сделал только хуже. Всё же Джим усилием воли подавил досаду и постарался оставаться логичным:

– Ты прав. Ладно, если мы будем в пределах досягаемости Вулкана, когда придёт время, я даю слово, что доставлю тебя на планету, и ни одна живая душа не узнает о причинах. Если же такой вариант окажется невозможен, что ж, сделаем остановку где-то в другом месте, и тебе придётся… – он неопределённо махнул рукой, мысленно закатывая глаза из-за собственной неспособности закончить предложение.

Спок воззрился на пустой экран, поджал губы, напряжённо расправил плечи и ничего не ответил.

– Никто не станет осуждать, – заверил его Джим. – Просто у тебя нет выбора, а это спасёт твою жизнь. Это точно так же, как если бы ты тонул – я бы нырнул, не задумываясь.

Спок внезапно замер.

– _Ты_ – разумеется, – пробормотал он.

Его голос был едва различим, но Кирк отчётливо разобрал слова, словно их прокричали ему на ухо, и мурашки пробежали по его спине.

Решение оказалось настолько очевидным, что Джим мог бы разозлиться на себя за то, что не додумался сразу, но в то же время перспектива откровенно пугала. Хватит ли ему смелости озвучить идею, которая только что пришла в голову? Спок тоже об этом подумал? Это его шокировало?

Ещё до того, как удалось привести мысли в порядок, Кирк выпалил:

– Ты же доверяешь мне, правда? Тогда позволь помочь.

Глаза Спока широко распахнулись, а шея и скулы окрасились в зеленоватый оттенок.

– Ты не понимаешь, что предлагаешь. Об этом не может быть и речи.

– Почему нет?

Если на то пошло, Джим действительно не вполне понимал. Второй участник должен быть вулканцем? Женщиной? Он знал слишком мало, и Спок не открыл ничего, помимо того что рассказал ещё во время первоначального разговора несколько лет назад.

– Это будет вторжение… – зеленый оттенок стал более насыщенным.

– Всё будет в порядке, – заверил Кирк. – Ты уже подчёркивал, что я делал это раньше, когда вынуждал долг. А ты… ты больше, чем просто долг.

Плечи Спока немного расслабились, но он всё равно покачал головой:

– Я не могу просить тебя о подобном.

– Считай, что это логично, – попытался Джим. – Ты веришь мне, так? – не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил: – Тебе не нужно мне ничего объяснять, и мы не обязаны никому рассказывать.

– А впоследствии?

Кирк пожал плечами:

– Это не будет самым худшим, через что нам доводилось проходить, как ни крути. Мы и раньше видели друг друга в компрометирующих обстоятельствах, под чужеродным влиянием разной природы. Это станет всего лишь ещё одной такой ситуацией. Мы разберёмся с ней и просто пойдём дальше. Нам даже не придётся никогда снова говорить об этом.

Выражение лица Спока мгновенно превратилось в отстранённое и закрытое, и Джим готов был поспорить, что он выиграл – Спок не мог логично опровергнуть его доводы.

– Я сообщу родителям, чтобы они продолжили поиски нового партнёра, – настаивал он, хотя и слабо.

– Разумеется, – согласился Джим. – Но когда наступит время, ты не станешь страдать молча, а придёшь ко мне. Договорились?

Кирк терпеливо ждал, пока Спок явно боролся сам с собой, похоже, отчаявшись найти какое-либо другое решение, но, наконец, он кивнул с откровенным нежеланием.

Вулканец безнадёжно уронил голову на грудь, плотно зажмурил глаза и тяжело вздохнул – создавалось впечатление, что ему вынесли смертный приговор, а не сделали простое предложение. Это было душераздирающее зрелище, по крайней мере, для Джима. Он не желал становиться помощником в ситуации, которую Спок воспримет как унижение, но ещё сложнее было смириться с мыслью об участии в ней кого-то другого, а потерять Спока – просто немыслимо.

– Всё будет хорошо, – уговаривал Кирк, обращаясь то ли к Споку, то ли к себе самому.

***

Вылет превратился в настоящее испытание. Откровения о Виджере и осознание последствий ранних исследовательских миссий заронили сомнения во многие умы. Большинство полагало, что Федерация и без того достаточно велика и что миссии направленные на дальнейшее изучение космоса – напрасная трата времени и ресурсов, а возможно, даже представляют непосредственную опасность. Чтобы противодействовать упадническим настроениям, Флот был полон решимости возродить очарование первых полётов. Переоборудованный Энтерпрайз, прославленный экипаж, первый – но уже не единственный – вулканец в Звёздном Флоте – это должно было стать идеальным сочетанием.

Как оказалось, в ангаре различной аппаратуры находилось больше, чем людей. Из тех, кто всё же пришёл, большую часть составляли родственники членов экипажа. Учитывая, что в команде насчитывалось около четырёхсот человек, толпа получилась приличная, но проводы вышли отнюдь не такими торжественными, как планировало руководство.

– У меня уже скулы сводит от бесконечных улыбок, – проворчал под нос Боунс, когда они в последний раз проходили мимо камер. – Напомни, почему я опять подписался на это?

– Потому что ты бы слишком сильно скучал по нам, если бы мы ушли без тебя, – со смехом ответил Джим.

– Вы весьма нас обяжете, оставшись здесь, если это ваше предпочтение, – заметил Спок, но его высказыванию не доставало подлинного недовольства.

До Энтерпрайз они добирались на шаттле. Якобы для ещё одной фотосессии и в качестве уступки Маккою, который опасался транспортаторов, но, на самом деле, Джим не мог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться кораблём со стороны. Когда оторвались от земли, Кирк ощутил, как его желудок сжался. Джим вспомнил, что чувствовал, когда впервые отправлялся в глубокий космос. Он был полон грандиозных идей, мечтаний об открытии новых цивилизаций, хотя, в действительности, единственный раз в ту миссию, когда он ступил на твёрдую землю – это увольнительная на планету, разумеется, уже давным-давно изученную. Тогда при запуске присутствовали отец и Сэм. Сейчас никто его не провожал, но только потому, что все важные для него люди отправлялись вместе с ним. Эта мысль заставила Джима улыбнуться, пока он не задумался о начале прошлой пятилетней миссии, когда был уже капитаном. Тогда он радовался, что его старый товарищ по академии Гэри занимал должность старшего помощника на корабле. Когда экспедиция закончилась, Гэри был уже давно мёртв, а офицер по науке, вулканец, к которому Кирк сперва относился настороженно, стал его лучшим другом. За пять лет так много всего может поменяться… Кто скажет, что ждёт их на этот раз?

– Тебя что-то гложет, Джим? – оборвал его размышления Боунс.

– Просто мне кажется, что он стал больше, – вздохнул Кирк, наблюдая в окно, как на них надвигается громада корабля.

– Переоборудование было значительным, – вмешался в разговор Спок.

Джим пробормотал в ответ нечто неразборчивое. Сейчас, даже сильнее, чем когда он принял командование у Деккера, звездолёт не чувствовался его собственным Энтерпрайз.

***

Джим устроился в капитанском кресле и с удовольствием потянулся. Стоило отдать должное дизайнерам: оно стало удобнее, чем раньше. Разрешение обзорного экрана также улучшили. Кирк автоматически посмотрел направо и на мгновение опешил, когда не увидел там Спока – ну конечно, ведь теперь научная станция располагалась позади места капитана. Джим крутанулся, оказавшись лицом к Споку, и нахмурился:

– Мы можем вернуть твою станцию обратно?

Коммандер взглянул через плечо и приподнял в недоумении бровь:

– Немного поздно запрашивать перепланировку мостика, адмирал.

– Точно, – Кирк отвернулся.

Он привыкнет к этому, сказал он себе. Просто нужно немного времени.

***

Оказалось невероятно легко вернуться в обыденный ритм жизни на корабле. Дни сменялись неделями, а те, в свою очередь, превращались в месяцы, и гнетущее состояние, которое Джим ощущал на Земле, начало понемногу отступать, и последние мучительные годы, когда Спока не было рядом, а сам Кирк умирал со скуки, привязанный к планете, забылись как страшный сон.

Но исполнившаяся мечта иногда обманывает: время от времени понимание, что всё изменилось, обрушивалось на Джима словно удар. Например, когда он искал конкретную лабораторию совершенно не на той палубе или когда, только проснувшись, ему требовалось некоторое время, чтобы приспособиться к новой цветовой гамме в своей каюте. И слишком часто, Кирк замечал за собой, что инстинктивно ищет взглядом станцию Спока на старом месте.

– У кофе другой вкус, –пожаловался Кирк однажды утром за завтраком Боунсу.

Тот втянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь, и пожал плечами:

– Вполне похож на кофе, Джим.

– Именно, – Кирк раздражённо всплеснул руками и оттолкнул провинившуюся чашку.

Маккой кинул на друга многозначительный взгляд, но никак не прокомментировал его действия, вместо этого поинтересовался:

– Когда мы должны прибыть на звёздную базу?

– Через три часа.

Боунс расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и, улыбаясь, задумчиво произнёс, глядя в потолок:

– Я слышал, у них открылся новый бар, который обещает лучшие ночные развлечения по эту сторону Аргелиуса.

– Правда, что ли? – неопределённо пробурчал Джим, хотя он и сам недавно видел тот же рекламный ролик по головидео.

– Нам это нужно, – добавил Боунс. – Увольнительных не было несколько месяцев. Стресс и усталость негативно сказываются на экипаже.

– Тогда я уверен, что они все воспользуются случаем и тихо, спокойно отдохнут.

– Сомневаюсь, – ответил мрачный голос из-за спины Кирка.

Джим жестом пригласил Спока присоединиться к ним и передвинулся, освобождая место. Коммандер присел за стол и повернулся к доктору Маккою с самым многострадальным выражением лица, на какое только был способен:

– Люди имеют нелогичную привычку во время так называемого «отдыха» тратить больше энергии, чем в обычное время.

Боунс закатил глаза:

– На что вы обращали внимание. Уже много раз.

Кирк заметил, что руки Спока были сжаты в кулаки, а когда он ненадолго расслабил кисти, они начали отчётливо подрагивать. Капитан ухмыльнулся:

– Плохое настроение, мистер Спок?

Тот моргнул.

– Уверен, что не представляю, что вы имеете в виду, адмирал.

– Вот же задница, – пробормотал Боунс.

Джим откинулся назад и улыбнулся: по крайней мере, хоть что-то осталось по-прежнему.

***

Для измученной команды увольнительная, пусть только на космической станции, действительно стала долгожданной передышкой. Джим хотел бы, чтобы у него появилась возможность отправить их на планету, где можно было бы почувствовать настоящую почву под ногами, но ближайшая известная планета М-класса находилась на расстоянии нескольких недель пути. В любом случае, казалось, что даже простая смена обстановки воспринималась почти как праздник.

Когда корабль пристыковался, весь экипаж высадился на звёздную базу. Все до единого, кроме разве что Скотти, который выглядел настолько взбудораженным перспективой потратить свободное время на очередную модернизацию двигателей, что Джим не решился ему приказывать.

Спока тоже пришлось убеждать, но Кирк невзначай упомянул некоторые из научных проектов, осуществляемых на базе и посвященных изучению близлежащей туманности. И Джим мог бы поклясться, что видел, как эти остроконечные уши дёрнулись.

Командующие офицеры покинули корабль последними, к тому времени уже наступил вечер.

– Кто вообще здесь бывает? – размышлял вслух Джим, когда они прогуливались по коридору, загромождённому сувенирными лавочками. – Мы в неделях пути от любой мало-мальски цивилизованной точки мира! Зачем кому-то специально лететь на звёздную базу, чтобы приобрести... – он посмотрел на нечто в витрине – что-то, кажущееся плохо сделанной миниатюрной статуэткой президента Федерации?

– Логика подсказывает, что большинство посетителей оказываются здесь по той же причине, что и мы: база располагается на пересечении широко используемых торговых путей между двумя квадрантами в области космоса, где нет известных обитаемых планет.

– И порой когда ты находишься неизвестно где, ты просто _обязан_ купить снежный шар с подземными садами Ризы. Там и снега-то нет: сады ведь _подземные._

Спок приподнял бровь.

– Несомненно… – но, что он хотел сказать, осталось неизвестным, потому что его внимание привлекло что-то позади Джима.

Проследив за его взглядом, Кирк увидел темноволосую женщину, похоже, продавца, которая выглянула из магазина. Встретившись глазами с Джимом, она улыбнулась и направилась к нему:

– Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь, джентльмены?

Джим улыбнулся в ответ:

– Мы просто смотрим, спаси…

Он не договорил, потому что Спок грубо оттеснил его, вклиниваясь между капитаном и женщиной.

– Нам не требуется помощь, – произнёс он холодно.

Джим кинул на него быстрый взгляд и рассеянно потёр плечо. Продавщица казалась сбитой с толку, но всё же продолжала настаивать:

– Если вы зайдёте, мы…

– Полагаю, вы уже получили отказ.

– Действительно. Извините, – она попятилась, продолжая с любопытством наблюдать за ними.

– Эй, – Джим выступил вперёд, в то же время успокаивающе похлопав Спока по плечу.

Он натянул на лицо самую очаровательную свою улыбку и обратился к женщине:

– Я прошу прощение за своего друга. Он был излишне резок. Благодарю за ваше содействие, но мы лучше пойдём.

– Конечно, – слегка нервничая, она нерешительно улыбнулась, но так и не отвела взгляда от Спока, пока не зашла в магазин.

Когда женщина скрылась за дверью, Кирк ухватился за рукав рубашки Спока и оттащил его в сторону. Джим быстро огляделся, убеждаясь, что никто не сможет их услышать, и только потом спросил:

– Что это значит?

Спок выпрямился и сцепил руки за спиной.

– С её стороны было грубо прерывать наш разговор.

– Она всего лишь выполняла свою работу. Перебила, правда? Мы просто обсуждали безвкусные сувениры.

– Как скажете, адмирал.

Джим шагнул назад и нахмурился:

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, сэр.

Кирк окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, но заметил лишь абсолютное спокойствие – Джим мысленно пожал плечами. Он вздохнул, взъерошил волосы и попятился.

– Мне надо выпить, – заявил он. – Ты пойдёшь в научный отдел?

Какое-то мгновение Спок выглядел так, словно хочет что-то сказать, но потом молча кивнул, скованно развернулся и пошёл в сторону лабораторий. Джим наблюдал за ним, совершенно растерянный. Внезапно лучшие ночные развлечения по эту сторону Аргелиуса показались особенно заманчивыми. Немного выпивки, приятная компания, состоящая не из сослуживцев, возможно, улучшат настроение. Да, это пришлось бы весьма кстати.

Бар был уже полон под завязку, когда Кирк до него добрался. В толпе он заметил многих из команды Энтерпрайз в разных состояниях опьянения. Некоторые из них, казалось, не на шутку встревожились из-за того, что капитан наблюдает за ними во внерабочее время. А те, кто служил вместе с Джимом в предыдущей экспедиции, тепло его приветствовали, прежде чем вновь вернуться к прерванным занятиям.

Кирк пробрался прямиком к барной стойке. Там уже находились несколько андорианцев, в том числе и женщина, которая заинтересованно развернула антенны в его сторону. Джим подарил ей самую соблазнительную свою улыбку, когда проходил мимо. Он присел возле стойки, заказал выпивку и начал мысленный отсчёт, а когда дошёл до пяти, андорианка скользнула на соседний стул.

– Скучаешь в одиночестве, офицер?

Джим нарочито медленно обласкал взглядом стройную фигуру сверху вниз: её кожа была насыщенного небесно-голубого оттенка, что ещё больше подчёркивал глубокий медный цвет платья с разрезом до середины бедра. Её улыбка была обольстительной, а антенны – указывали прямо на Кирка. Обычно Джим находил столь откровенный флирт возбуждающим, но сейчас, по какой-то причине, он мысленно подмечал признаки недвусмысленного внимания почти с безразличием. Однако правила этой игры были ему отлично знакомы – он хитро ухмыльнулся:

– Похоже, уже нет. Я адмирал Джеймс Ти Кирк.

Её глаза загорелись предвкушением, стоило только услышать звание.

– Меня зовут Тейрэн. Рада познакомиться… _адмирал,_ – буквально промурлыкала она. – Что привело тебя на звёздную базу 11?

Джим сделал небольшой глоток, продолжая улыбаться андорианке поверх края стакана:

– Увольнительная. Только на одну ночь.

Она стрельнула взглядом из-под густых ресниц, понимающая усмешка скользнула по её губам. Посыл был очевиден: одна ночь Тейрэн совершенно устраивала.

– А ты? – поинтересовался Джим, словно невзначай касаясь её запястья. Он указал на других андорианцев: – Тут с… друзьями?

– С коллегами, – её ладонь легла поверх руки Кирка. – Я учёный, работаю здесь.

– Живёшь на базе?

Она наклонилась ближе, её пальцы поглаживали его плечо.

– Постоянно. Однажды я попыталась остаться на планете, но естественная гравитация меня нервирует, – она обвела помещение взглядом. – Это место может показаться слегка тесным. Наверное, так и есть для человека, который привык свободно лететь к новым мирам каждую ночь.

Джим хмыкнул:

– Даже звездолёты не настолько быстры. Большую часть времени я провожу в пространстве гораздо меньшем, чем эта база, – он поймал взгляд Тейрэн и добавил. – Возможно, ты устроишь мне небольшую экскурсию?

Её антенны выпрямились, и она взяла его за руку.

– Разумеется, адмирал. Иди за мной.

Когда они покидали бар, Кирк не пропустил победную улыбку, которую андорианка адресовала коллегам. Джим был не против – лучше стать зарубкой на женской кровати, чем поутру получить неудобную беседу на тему: почему он не может поддерживать отношения на расстоянии.

По всей видимости, Тейрэн решила провести его по всему периметру базы: она показала многочисленные бары, театры и казино. Когда они проходили мимо одного из обычных, серых коридоров, андорианка махнула рукой и сказала:

– А здесь я работаю.

И направилась в противоположную сторону, но Джим её остановил.

– Может, зайдём?

Её антенны нетерпеливо дёрнулись.

– Там нет ничего интересного: только сканеры и компьютеры.

– Мой друг хотел взглянуть на лаборатории – думаю, он всё ещё там, – объяснил Джим.

– Ты хочешь найти своего друга? Сейчас?

Недоверие в её голосе прозвучало настолько очевидно, что Кирк призадумался. Действительно он этого хотел? Он не вполне понимал почему, но ему было необходимо увидеть Спока – непонятное тревожное чувство не давало покоя. Джим кивнул, и Тейрэн уступила: она повела его вниз по длинному коридору.

Как андорианка и говорила, в лаборатории не было ничего интересного. Помещение чем-то напоминало научный отдел на борту Энтерпрайз, вот только работникам явно не доставало военной дисциплины: на каждой доступной поверхности громоздились неровные стопки ПАДДов, между ними виднелись забытые кофейные кружки, а все настенные доски были исписаны различными уравнениями и чем-то очень похожим на индивидуальные научные задания.

Лаборатории располагались во внутренней части базы и не имели не только окон, но даже обзорных экранов, которые передавали бы изображение неба снаружи. Когда Джим озвучил это, Тейрэн рассмеялась:

– Тебе не нужно _видеть_ космос, чтобы изучать его. Для этого есть сканеры, а мы просто анализируем данные.

Спока здесь не было. Джим решил, что, наверное, тот не нашёл ничего для себя интересного или, что ещё вероятнее, его оттолкнул беспорядок, устроенный гражданскими учёными. Несмотря на странное разочарование, Кирк позволил Тейрэн увести себя прочь.

– Если ты желаешь полюбоваться звёздами, – когда они вернулись к туристической зоне, предложила андорианка, – я знаю один ресторан с панорамным окном почти во всю стену.

Она замолчала на полуслове, услышав перебранку из здания напротив. Поддавшись любопытству, обернулась, но тут же отвела взгляд, а её щёки вспыхнули тёмно-синим.

– Что происходит?

Джим различил женский недовольный крик и раздражённый голос, принадлежащий мужчине. А потом, к его глубокому изумлению, из двери покачиваясь, словно его вытолкнули, спиной вперёд вышел Спок. Кирк автоматически поспешил поддержать его, но тот отшатнулся. Сопротивление продолжалось недолго, когда Джим поддался и отстранился. Тейрэн тут же цепко ухватилась за его рубашку и потянула подальше.

– Что это значит? – потребовал Кирк. – Что случилось?

Цвет её кожи стал ещё темнее, а антенны совсем поникли:

– Это дом удовольствий, адмирал.

– Что? – Джим уставился на дверь, из которой только недавно выдворили Спока, затем посмотрел чуть в сторону туда, где коммандер, скрючившись, тяжело привалился к стене. – Ты имеешь в виду бордель? Но это невозможно!

Антенны Тейрэн раздражённо дёрнулись:

– Мы пойдём в ресторан?

– Эээ…

– Или, если хочешь, – она взяла Джима под руку и буквально потащила вверх по коридору, – мы могли бы пойти в мою квартиру.

Джим внимательно рассматривал женщину. Предложение было очевидным, но он ничего не почувствовал.

– Мне действительно жаль, – он вывернулся из хватки, – но мой друг, кажется, болен. Я должен доставить его на корабль.

– Болен? – она рассмеялась. – Всего лишь перебрал, без сомнений.

Кирк покачал головой:

– Он не пьёт. Но даже если и так – алкоголь не влияет на вулканцев.

– Он _вулканец_? – её антенны стояли торчком, когда Тейрэн переводила взгляд со Спока на здание борделя.

Джим подошёл к Споку, присел на корточки и положил руку ему на плечо: он весь дрожал, и даже через рубашку Кирк чувствовал жар, ненормальный для обычно прохладной кожи.

– Чёрт возьми, – побормотал Джим. – Почему ты всё так запустил?

Спок никак не отреагировал. Казалось, он вообще не осознаёт присутствие капитана. В отчаянии Кирк огляделся по сторонам, надеясь на помощь, но Тейрэн уже ушла, и коридор был пуст, за исключением пары нетрезвых гуляк, направлявшихся к бару. Размеренно поглаживая Спока по спине, Джим открыл коммуникатор:

– Кирк мистеру Скотту.

– Скотт слушает, адмирал.

– Скотти, получится поднять меня и мистера Спока на Энтерпрайз прямо с этого места?

– Так точно, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – ответ прозвучал неуверенно, но уже то, что Скотти не стал задавать вопросы, успокаивало.

Пока ждал, Джим осторожно перехватил Спока, придерживая, а тот издал звук: что-то среднее между стоном и всхлипом. Кирк не имел ни малейшего предположения, как объяснить состояние коммандера окружающим. Сказать правду представлялось таким заманчивым – в конце концов, он не видел в ситуации ничего постыдного, – но это был не его секрет.

Несколько долгих минут спустя коммуникатор вновь ожил:

– Готов поднять вас на борт, адмирал.

Джим покрепче обнял Спока и скомандовал:

– Давай.

Очертания коридора звёздной базы размылись, стали нечёткими, а в следующий момент сложились уже в привычный интерьер транспортаторной. Стоило им полностью материализоваться, как Кирк пошатнулся, едва не упав, под весом Спока. Скотти выглядел крайне встревоженным.

– Что, чёрт возьми, случилось?

– Ничего страшного, – Джим заставил себя улыбнуться. – Просто… съел что-то не то. Поможете мне уложить его в постель?

Инженер всё ещё колебался:

– Должен ли я запустить сканеры, чтобы определить местоположение доктора Маккоя?

– Не нужно: он уже осмотрел Спока, – Кирк лгал, надеясь, что главному инженеру не придёт в голову проверять. – Ему нужно лишь отдохнуть.

– Да, сэр, раз вы так говорите.

Скотти настороженно приблизился к ним и поднырнул под руку Спока, поддерживая его. Втроём они медленно вышли из транспортаторной. К счастью, идти было недалеко, но Джим остался чрезвычайно доволен, что корабль почти пустовал и что по пути они не встретили ни одной живой души. Вряд ли Споку понравилось, если бы кто-то увидел его в таком состоянии, а Джим чувствовал практически насущную потребность его защитить.

Когда дошли до каюты, Кирк воспользовался капитанским кодом. Дверь открылась, и он словно физически налетел на стену нестерпимо жара: воздух в комнатах Спока всегда казался слишком душным, но сейчас, после прогулки по длинному коридору с тяжёлым, лихорадочным вулканцем на руках, это ощущалось ещё отчётливее. Джим не поддался искушению понизить температуру и с помощью Скотти устроил Спока на кровати.

Скотти мялся на пороге, заметно нервничая, пока капитан возился с ботинками Спока. С волнением и внезапной дрожью Кирк вдруг осознал, что придётся снять гораздо больше до того, как это всё закончится. Голова слегка закружилась.

Понимая, что инженер всё ещё здесь, Джим выдавил улыбку:

– Спасибо, Скотти. Я останусь и присмотрю за коммандером.

– Так точно, сэр. Обращайтесь, если вам что-то понадобится.

– Разумеется.

Крошечная, непокорная часть Кирка надеялась, что мистер Скотт найдёт причину, чтобы остаться, но он ушёл. Показалось, что дверь закрылась с чрезвычайно громким звуком, оставляя Джима наедине со Споком.

Всё же было слишком жарко. Кирк едва мог дышать, а рубашка неприятно липла к спине. Он подошёл к репликатору и заказал два стакана воды – естественно, он просто оттягивал неизбежное. Сначала сам залпом осушил стакан, потом опустился на край койки, помогая Споку сесть. Жадно выпив воду, тот тихо выдохнул:

– Джим…

Кирк сжал его руку:

– Я здесь.

Спок подавил стон, дрожь пробежала по его телу. Он с усилием открыл глаза, но взгляд оставался мутным и расфокусированным.

– Ты должен уйти, – выплюнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Ни за что.

– Пожалуйста, Джим…

– Я никуда не пойду. Наоборот, я останусь здесь и помогу тебе. Как мы и договаривались.

Спок выглядел растерянным, и Джим внезапно засомневался. Что если он ошибся, и это не пон фарр? Но ведь Спок был в публичном доме – другого объяснения для такого просто не могло быть! Но всё же Джиму требовалось убедиться. Он крепче сжал его руку, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, но это не помогло: глаза Спока закатились, и он бормотал что-то невнятное себе под нос.

– Спок? – Кирк несильно встряхнул его. – Спок, ты меня слышишь?

Коммандер резко выдохнул, моргнул несколько раз и с видимым усилием посмотрел на Джима. Тот громко сглотнул:

– Я нашёл тебя на звёздной базе возле борделя. Расскажешь, что случилось?

Спок сделал глубокий, судорожный вдох:

– Время пришло так быстро. Слишком быстро. Я попытался… как ты предлагал. Это казалось… логичным. Но… – он вздрогнул, – я не смог…

Внезапно он неестественно напряжёно замер, словно пережидая болезненный спазм. Когда приступ отступил, Спок тяжело, надсадно дышал. Джим гладил его руки и шептал успокаивающие банальности, но мысли его путались.

Когда только предлагал, это казалось простейшей вещью в мире. Он с лёгкостью рисковал жизнью, здоровьем и карьерой ради своего старшего помощника, на регулярной основе, а это был просто секс. Секс со _Споком._ Причём Спок не в состоянии соизмерять силу. Кирк не понаслышке знал, насколько жестоким может стать вулканец в лихорадке пон фарр. Разумеется, сейчас ситуация была другой: если бы вулканцы причиняли вред добровольному партнёру, то, как биологический императив, направленный на воспроизводство, пон фарр не имел бы смысла. По правде, Джим боялся совсем не насилия. Честно говоря, он сам точно не знал, чего боялся. Напротив, он даже желал этого, когда-то: сколько раз во время первой миссии он кидал полные вожделения взгляды на коммандера. Тот был загадочным, недостижимым, бесспорно, привлекательным… Кирк отдал бы многое за одну только возможность.

Отвращение к самому себе затопило Джима, он отстранился и встал с кровати. Спок не заслужил столь недостойных рассуждений в свой адрес. Дело было не в том, чтобы получить шанс переспать с вулканцем – речь шла о спасении его жизни. Кирк должен постараться воспринимать это как медицинскую процедуру, и тогда, возможно, их отношения не пострадают.

– Спок?

Никакой реакции. Его глаза были закрыты, и он скорчился – на самом деле _скорчился_ – на кровати. Джим сглотнул и отвернулся, но он понимал, что возбуждается лишь от мысли о том, что произойдет совсем скоро.

– Я отойду на минуту, чтобы… подготовиться, – выдавил он.

Вряд ли Спок услышал, поэтому без дальнейших объяснений Кирк отвернулся. Перед репликатором он остановился в нерешительности. Джим никогда до этого не интересовался, хотя должен был проверить раньше, намного раньше. Тем не менее, теперь он колебался. Что если заказы отражаются в журналах? Как это повлияет на слухи об отношениях его и Спока, которые и без того ходят по кораблю?

«Да какая к чёрту разница!» – мысленно отругал себя Кирк. Он вбил запрос на лубрикант и спустя мгновение получил непримечательный тюбик. Только когда он взял его в руку, Джиму пришло в голову, что эти сплетни про него и Спока, годы спустя, наконец, превратятся в правду. Почему-то это показалось ему очень смешным. Похоже, команда предвидела ситуацию раньше него самого, хотя, несомненно, они ошиблись в мотивах.

Зарождавшаяся истерика закончилась мгновенно, стоило Кирку только взглянуть на Спока: тёмно-зелёный оттенок заливал его шею и лицо, а руки, вцепившиеся в простынь, побелели от напряжения.

Джим глубоко вздохнул и стащил рубашку через голову. Стало намного лучше, когда воздух коснулся обнаженной кожи, даже показалось, что в комнате теперь чуть менее душно. Прежде чем разбираться с главной проблемой, он снял сапоги, носки и брюки. Оставшись в одних трусах, он поёжился, а ведь холодно не было. И что дальше? Наверное, имело смысл подготовить себя – вряд ли Спок сейчас сможет быть осторожным. Кирк покрутил тюбик в руке. Возможно, стоило уйти в более уединённое место? Но он почти сразу же отбросил идею как совершенно глупую. Не лучшее время для проявления скромности, да и Спок ни на что не обращал внимания.

С мрачной решимостью он стянул трусы. Из-за нервозности его член опал. И за это Джим был благодарен: он не желал признавать, что предательская часть его находилась в нетерпеливом ожидании.

Смешно или нет, но Кирк не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Спока, пока делал… это, поэтому он ушёл в рабочую зону. Поставив колено на стул и выдавив смазку, он завёл руку за спину, коснулся нежной кожи ануса и поморщился – было холодно.

Джим старательно не думал о том, что он делает и почему, когда неуверенно протолкнул палец внутрь. Он уже занимался подобным раньше, по крайней мере, ощущения не казались совсем незнакомыми. Правда, прежде он никогда не был снизу, и это немного тревожило: едва ли он сможет втиснуть хотя бы ещё один палец. Кирк продолжил раскрывать себя, пока уже три пальца не начали скользить свободно. На самом деле, не такой уж и плохой результат. Возможно, он даже останется в порядке.

Его мысли прервал громкий стон, раздавшийся из спальни. Джим выглянул из-за ширмы, и у него перехватило дыхание: Спок метался по кровати из стороны в сторону, впившись зубами в нижнюю губу, его глаза остекленели, а щёки стали отчётливо зелёного цвета. Во рту у Джима пересохло, когда он опустил глаза ниже туда, где заметно топорщилась ткань на брюках.

Не в силах оторвать взгляд, Кирк вытащил пальцы и лениво вытер руку о валявшуюся неподалёку футболку. Он медленно подошёл к кровати, сомневаясь, что делать дальше. Наверное, следовало раздеть Спока… Но как? Джим присел на край постели и подцепил подол его рубашки, собираясь снять её.

Вдруг, словно некая первобытная сила вырвалась наружу: Спок внезапно вскочил, схватил Джима и повалил его на койку. Прежде, чем успел понять, что произошло, Кирк оказался прижат лицом к матрасу, а тяжелое, худое тело навалилось сверху. Давление исчезло и послышался шорох снимаемой одежды, потом Спок вновь наклонился ближе, и Джим теперь мог чувствовать и лихорадочный жар непривычно сухой кожи, и жёсткие волосы, щекотавшие спину, и тёплое дыхание, ерошившее короткие пряди на затылке. Кирк услышал, как Спок глубоко вздохнул, а потом отодвинулся, став на колени позади.

Казалось, что кожа горит огнём там, где Спок касается его. Пальцы впивались с достаточной силой, чтобы оставить синяки. Ладони заскользили вниз от талии к внутренней поверхности бёдер, легко царапая ногтями, пуская по телу Джима волну сладкой дрожи. Спок шире раздвинул его ноги, раскрывая, разглядывая пристально и жадно. Кровь стучала у Кирка в ушах, капли пота стекали в глаза. Большими пальцами Спок погладил его яички и прошёлся выше, вдоль всей расселины. Джиму понадобилась вся его концентрация, чтобы не зажиматься и побороть настоятельное желание уйти от прикосновений. Он с силой прикусил губу, когда руки Спока развели в стороны его ягодицы и горячий, шершавый язык обласкал нежную кожу, проделав тот же путь, что ранее пальцы. Когда кончик языка дразняще обвёл сфинктер, Джиму пришлось сжать зубами угол подушки, чтобы не закричать.

Язык исчез, и Кирк уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя, хрипло дыша, крепко жмуря глаза и старательно не думая о том, что лицо Спока – _Спока_ – было в нескольких дюймах от его задницы. Что Спок _лизал_ его задницу.

 _Блядь_! Он от всей души надеялся, что утром тот ничего не вспомнит.

Мучимый любопытством, Джим вытянул шею, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Спок сдёрнул штаны, отпихнул их в сторону, так и не отрывая взгляда от Джима. Он выпрямился, и Кирк мельком увидел его член, тёмно-зелёный, твёрдый и, конечно же, слишком большой, чтобы поместиться в маленькое…

– Ах, – задохнулся Джим, вцепившись в простынь.

Пальцы на ногах свело судорогой, когда крупная, гладкая головка прижалась к чувствительному анусу. Кирк пытался расслабиться, но это не особенно помогло, когда давление возросло. Спок был настойчив, отчего становилось больно. Джим закрыл глаза и ещё сильнее стиснул в руках ткань. Когда он уже начал думать, что не сможет принять больше, головка проскользнула в плотное кольцо мышц. Кирк рухнул на кровать, тяжело, загнанно дыша, а Спок растянулся сверху, накрывая его собой.

Некоторое время они лежали неподвижно, выравнивая дыхание. Джима, зарывшегося носом в постель, буквально с головой окутало запахом Спока: не его обычным ароматом, а чем-то более тёмным, тяжёлым. Он вызвал к жизни яркое воспоминание об их борьбе в песках Вулкана. Кирк сдержал усмешку, когда подумал об этом. Споку тогда пришлось нелегко, и это был единственный раз, когда Джим видел друга в состоянии возбуждения. Хотя тогда он был слишком занят, спасая свою жизнь, чтобы обратить внимание, но зато потом именно эта сцена питала его фантазии в течение недель, месяцев после.

И вот, семь лет спустя, он лежал ничком на вулканской кровати, с вулканским членом в заднице. Боли больше не было, но Кирк чувствовал себя неудобно заполненным. Он на пробу сжал мышцы, и Спок издал звук, очень похожий на рычание. Он приподнялся, дёргая бёдра Джима на себя так, чтобы тот встал на колени: задом кверху, а лицом в подушках.

Спок принялся двигаться медленно, невыносимо. Сначала только короткими, резкими фрикциями, но с каждой из них он входил всё дальше, глубже. Кирк повернул голову в сторону, хватая открытым ртом воздух. Ему казалось, что его разрывают на две части, и Спок был такой большой – гораздо длиннее, чем пальцы Джима. Облегчения это не добавляло. Он проникал всё глубже и глубже, пока, наконец, Кирк не уловил, как жёсткие лобковые волосы коснулись его кожи. Возникла короткая пауза, когда любовники подстраивались друг под друга. Джим шумно дышал, приспосабливаясь к незнакомому ощущению члена Спока внутри, вставленного до самого основания. Когда привык, он опёрся на руки и чуть-чуть отстранился.

И тут началось. Спок отодвигался, пока не вышел почти полностью, а потом вошёл с такой силой, что Джим был вынужден упереться в стену. Спок толкался снова и снова, неутомимо вбиваясь в него. Сердце Кирка бешено колотилось, а дыхание стало поверхностным и рваным. Каждый раз, когда головка вновь проникала внутрь, он чувствовал, как неприятно растягиваются мышцы ануса, но по-настоящему мучительных ощущений это больше не приносило. Да и всё равно любой дискомфорт стоил тех низких, неконтролируемых стонов, которые издавал Спок каждый раз, когда их бёдра ударялись друг о друга. Стоил ощущения горячей дрожащей ладони на его влажной от пота спине, и другой руки судорожно сжимающей его бедро. Так это то, что Спок называл безумием? Джим считал, что это было невероятно эротично, хотя признаваться в подобном казалось стыдным.

Слишком быстро он почувствовал, что Спок близок к финишу: тот издал гортанный, рокочущий стон, а его хватка стала ещё крепче. Кирк затаил дыхание и поймал себя на лёгком разочаровании, что всё закончилось. Он замер, ожидая пока Спок отстранится. Тот выходил очень медленно, и Джим сосредоточился на ощущениях, запоминая, как член давит на чувствительные внутренние стенки.

Когда головка выскользнула, Спок резко толкнулся обратно. Это произошло настолько неожиданно, что Джим буквально влетел в стену. Он царапал обшивку ногтями и всхлипывал, когда Спок прижался к нему сзади и возобновил фрикции, на этот раз более энергичные.

Сперма существенно облегчила скольжение, и пропал даже всякий намёк на неудобство. Теперь Кирк забыл обо всём, разумеется, кроме каменной твёрдости, вколачивающейся в его задницу. Джим принялся двигаться в ритм со Споком, то самостоятельно насаживаясь, то, наоборот, отстраняясь так, что член полностью выходил из него. При каждом толчке Спок задевал нечто внутри, что рождало обжигающую, жаркую волну, скручивающуюся спиралью внизу живота; она вынуждала умолять об освобождении. Удовольствие растекалось по нервам до самых кончиков ногтей, заставляя пальцы на ногах поджиматься. Неспособный терпеть дольше, Кирк сжал свой пенис: хватило пары рваных движений, и он кончил так бурно, что сперма брызнула на грудь, а несколько капель попали на подбородок.

Джим без сил рухнул на постель, уронив голову на руки, но при этом его задница оставалась высоко поднята, пока Спок продолжал его трахать. На некоторое время Кирк выпал из реальности, возможно, даже потерял сознание на мгновение. Но когда он пришёл в себя, длинный, твёрдый член по-прежнему безжалостно вдалбливал его в матрас.

Спок всей тяжестью своего веса навалился на Джима, и тот понял, что он снова кончил. Спок зарылся носом в его волосы, загнанно дыша. Он всё ещё оставался внутри Кирка. Джим мягко сжался вокруг него, и Спок напрягся, пальцами впиваясь в бёдра. Он вновь начал двигаться, растянувшись во всю длину поверх Кирка. Из такого положения проникновение получалось неглубоким, но они лениво раскачивались вперёд-назад, практически не шевелясь. Джим, улыбнувшись, сонно пробормотал:

– Хорошо.

Спок прильнул ещё теснее и тихо ответил что-то по-вулкански. Кирк не понял ни слова, но он задрожал, когда шёпот коснулся его уха. Настойчиво попытался выкрутиться из-под любовника, но тот недовольно заворчал и обнял его крепче. Рука обвилась вокруг груди Джима, и он перекатился на бок. Спок так и остался в нём, плотно прижимаясь к спине.

Кирк томно потянулся, наслаждаясь жаром внутри, разгибая протестующие колени. Спок возобновил ленивые, мягкие толчки, и Джим приглашающе широко развёл ноги, закинув одну на Спока.

– Сильнее, – потребовал Кирк.

Тот с охотой подчинился, проникая с такой амплитудой, какую позволял этот угол.

– Сильнее.

Тогда Спок вышел полностью. Джим протестующе вскрикнул, но тот навис над ним, толкая на спину и закидывая ноги себе на плечи. Он вошёл так быстро, что Кирк удовлетворённо вздохнул. Несколько мгновений, он просто лежал, любуясь Споком: его совершенно развратным видом, растрёпанными волосами, кожей соблазнительного зелёного оттенка.

А потом тот поднял голову, и Джим увидел его глаза, наполовину прикрытые отяжелевшими веками, и закушенную нижнюю губу; услышал тихое рычание и стоны, которые Спок не сдерживал. Кирк неосознанно потянулся коснуться себя. Член был уже полувставшим – хватило пары движений, чтобы довести его до абсолютной, болезненной твёрдости.

Джим поймал момент, когда дыхание Спока сбилось, и понял, что за ним наблюдают: сейчас глаза вулканца были полностью открыты, и взгляд казался более сосредоточенным, чем раньше. Внезапно смутившись, Джим замер. Губы Спока дрогнули, складываясь почти в улыбку. Он протянул руку, смыкая длинные пальцы поверх кирковых, осторожно сжал, и Джима выгнуло дугой. Спок немного ослабил хватку и принялся водить по стволу их крепко сцепленными ладонями.

Кирк повалился назад, стискивая простынь, отмечая, как знаменитое, пристальное вулканское внимание всецело сосредотачивается на нём. Член Спока в заднице Джима, казалось, был так глубоко, как никогда раньше, двигаясь в одном равномерном, неумолимом ритме с его рукой, умело ласкающей Кирка по всей длине.

Под кожей, словно растекался жидкий огонь, удовольствие волнами расходилось от обеих точек соприкосновения, сжигая Джима изнутри. Он извивался и стонал: это было слишком много, слишком рано. И мозг, словно выключился, когда сокрушительный оргазм поглотил его.

Сердце бешено стучало в груди, Кирк неподвижно раскинулся на спине, пока Спок, все ещё продолжавший совершать фрикции, не замер, вздрогнув, и опустился сверху с глубоким, проникновенным стоном.

Спустя минуту, он приподнялся и откатился в сторону. Они лежали, тесно переплетясь руками и ногами, тяжело дыша. Спок, казалось, мгновенно заснул, но Джим продолжал бодрствовать, рассматривая вулканца, в то время как мозг постепенно начинал вновь собирать себя воедино.

Теперь, когда неистовое вожделение схлынуло, Кирк подавляюще ясно осознал, где находится и с кем. Покрытый потом и семенем, он испытывал неудобство, поэтому поднялся с койки и направился в ванную комнату. В дверях Джим остановился, оглядываясь. Спок широко разметался по постели: ноги раскинуты в стороны, а руки заброшены за голову на подушку. Его пенис покоился на бедре, и даже в тусклом свете Кирк видел его насыщенный тёмно-зелёный цвет. Джим всё ещё чувствовал этот великолепный член внутри, как он входил, раскрывая его, заполняя собой.

Вдруг горячий, душный воздух и витающий в нём тяжёлый запах секса показались угнетающими. Кирк отвернулся, запираясь в ванной, и поставил душ на холодный режим. Он шагнул под поток воды и стоял неподвижно, пока случайные обрывки воспоминаний яркими вспышками проносились в сознании. Джим будто наяву ощущал пальцы Спока, сжимающие его бёдра, гладящие спину; обжигающее дыхание на шее; в ушах звучал шёпот, произносящий непонятные вулканские слова. Он завёл руку назад, дотрагиваясь между ягодиц: липкая сперма продолжала медленно сочиться из его тела, стекая по ногам. Кирк вымылся настолько автоматически, как только мог, старательно подавляя зарождающуюся панику.

В любом случае, события этой ночи уже вышли из-под контроля. Возможно, всё начиналось как необходимая мера, чтобы спасти Споку жизнь, но совершенно очевидно, что в итоге Джим откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Это было неожиданно и немного неловко. Как теперь прикажете на мостике смотреть Споку в глаза, осознавая, что старший помощник отчётливо помнит, как его капитан бессвязно умолял засадить ему посильнее?

Кирк прислонился лбом к прохладной плитке и стоял под холодными брызгами, пока тревога не утихла. Когда он, наконец, вылез из душевой кабинки, его бил озноб, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Он насухо вытерся и плотно обернул полотенце вокруг талии, всё ещё продолжая дрожать.

Выйдя из ванной, Джим увидел, что койка пуста. Он повалился на смятую постель, намереваясь заснуть, но запах секса и аромат Спока быстро отрезвили: пытаться спать здесь – безнадёжное дело. Он встал, оделся и покинул каюту, позволив себе лишь беглый взгляд на разворошённую кровать.

***

На космической станции не существовало разделения на время суток. У тех, кто постоянно служил на базе, разумеется, был свой часовой пояс, но постоянно прилетали корабли, функционирующие по разному времени, поэтому случалось так, что в барах могли подавать завтрак вместе с ужином. Джим сидел в одиночестве, безучастно уставившись в меню, решая, что бы заказать.

Он так и не сделал выбор, когда чем-то недовольный, как обычно, Боунс присел напротив.

– В чём смысл увольнительной, если мы так же далеко, как и раньше, от любой цивилизованной планеты и вынуждены продолжать давиться реплицированным кофе?

Кирку потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, где он находится, и ещё чуть больше, чтобы оторвать мутный взгляд от столешницы и сфокусировать его на докторе.

– Джим, с тобой всё в порядке?

Боунс прищурился, и Кирк запоздало осознал, что так и не ответил.

– Конечно, – пробормотал он, слабо улыбаясь. – Просто долгая ночь.

– О, – озабоченное выражение на лице Маккоя сменилось хитрой ухмылкой. – У тебя такой вид, словно ты очень близко успел познакомиться с той андорианкой из бара.

Джиму пришлось хорошенько напрячься, чтобы вспомнить, кого Боунс имеет в виду. Ну да, конечно, он же пытался приударить за хорошенькой женщиной, прежде чем оттащил Спока на корабль – неужели это действительно случилось только прошлой ночью? Спок. Лишь от мысли о нём в животе что-то сжималось. Интересно, где вулканец сейчас? На корабле? Возможно, он спокойно пишет отчёты, словно ничего не случилось?

– Хотя, – Боунс оборвал догадки Джима, – завтракаешь ты один… В конце концов, вероятно, не так уж и близко.

– Знаешь, – вздохнул Кирк, – я, кажется, не голоден.

Он заказал кофе, и Боунс наклонился, чтобы сделать то же самое.

– Что, чёрт возьми, произошло? Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе задали хорошую трёпку.

Джим нервно хохотнул:

– Не совсем.

Он ломал голову, стараясь придумать какую-нибудь историю, но ничего не выходило. Он зевнул:

– Который час?

– Корабельное время? Около ноля-шестисот*.

– Для тебя это рано, – моргнул Джим.

– В действительности, поздно.

– Хорошая ночь, я угадал?

Кирк прикладывал героические усилия, чтобы изображать интерес к байкам Маккоя о барах, орионских танцовщицах и копиях хубинианских бань, но мыслями он был на корабле. Если, конечно, именно на борту находился Спок. Джим обязан был провести сканирование, прежде чем спускаться, по крайней мере, убедиться, что с вулканцем всё в порядке.

– … а потом Спок танцевал танго с горнкой.

– Что? – голос Боунса вернул Джима в реальность.

Маккой закатил глаза.

– Ты не слышал ни слова из того, что я рассказывал, да?

Тщательно поддерживая нейтральный тон, Кирк спросил:

– Ты _видел_ Спока прошлой ночью? Или сегодняшним утром?

Боунс пожал плечами.

– Не-а. Помнится, он собирался в научные лаборатории. Ну знаешь, чтобы увольнительная хоть чем-то отличалась от любого другого проклятого дня.

– Мне нужно его найти. Увидимся позже, Боунс.

Маккой посмотрел на него так, словно собирался что-то сказать, но только кивнул:

– Да, конечно.

Голова Джима немного закружилась, когда он вернулся на корабль. Тишина и пустынность звездолёта воспринимались с облегчением: вдали от постоянного фонового шума базы панические настроения начали отступать, и он смог спокойно подумать.

Кирк направился прямиком к ближайшей комнате для брифинга и запросил у компьютера местоположение коммандера. Однако Спока не было на корабле. Джим присел на край стола, уставившись на терминал, и повторил запрос, но ответ оказался ровно тем же.

И что теперь? Он мог бы пойти на мостик и просканировать всю базу. Но что он сказал бы Споку в общественном месте? Ничего не решив, Кирк вернулся в свою каюту.

Дверь за ним закрылась, а Джим просто стоял посреди комнаты, оцепенело рассматривая пол. Казалось неправдоподобно странным, что всё здесь оставалось таким же, как и вчера, в то время как, на самом деле, абсолютно всё изменилось. В голове поплыло: образ Спока, сгорающего от желания; звук его прерывистого дыхания; как пристально он смотрел на Джима в конце. Одно только воспоминание об этом посылало волну дрожи вниз по позвоночнику.

Как Кирк должен жить дальше, делая вид, будто ничего не случилось?

***

Спок уже был на посту, хладнокровно настраивая научную станцию, когда Джим пришёл, чтобы подготовить корабль к отлёту со звёздной базы. Спок вёл себя так же, как и в любой другой день. Только если обычно, когда капитан поднимался на мостик, он бросал на Джима быстрый взгляд и почти улыбался, то в это утро он ни на мгновение не отвлекался от работы.

«Ну и хорошо», – подумал Кирк. Им просто требуется немного времени, чтобы вернуться к прежней манере сотрудничества. И тогда всё вновь станет прекрасно.

Он направился к креслу, надеясь, что его неуклюжесть не настолько заметна, как казалось ему самому. Джим непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда сел: задница всё ещё немного побаливала, поэтому он перенёс вес на одну сторону. Это должно было буквально бросаться в глаза всем, и Кирк искренне удивился, что на него никто не смотрит.

Во время смены на мостике повисла напряжённая атмосфера. Или, возможно, просто Джим проецировал своё неудобство на остальных – он не мог сказать точно. Весь день он ёрзал в кресле, стараясь найти положение, которое бы не служило ноющим напоминанием о том, что произошло ночью. Хотя Кирк волевым усилием не оборачивался, он то и дело ловил себя на том, что периодически косится вправо, туда, где находилось место старшего помощника на старом Энтерпрайз. Впервые он был рад переоборудованию.

Но по мере того, как шли часы, капитан начал жалеть, что не может видеть Спока. Просто получить намёк на то, о чём тот думает. Злится, что Джим нашёл его вчера? Ему отвратительно кирково рвение? Как много он вообще помнит? Поняв, что сжимает подлокотники с такой силой, что побелели костяшки, Джим намеренно расслабился. Он заметил, как Чехов и Сулу обменялись взглядами.

Ни одно дежурство никогда не ощущалось таким долгим, но, в итоге, и оно подошло к концу. Спок практически метнулся к турболифту, и Кирк поспешил за ним так быстро, как только мог, но поговорить всё равно не получилось – к ним присоединились Ухура и Сулу. Джим не сомневался, что видел, как они в недоумении переглянулись, но, вероятно, дело заключалось в его разыгравшейся мнительности. А Спок даже не посмотрел на него. Кирк обдумывал возможность пригласить его на игру в шахматы или на ужин, надеясь, что при посторонних Спок согласится, но Джим не был уверен до такой степени, чтобы рисковать. Поэтому он молчал и упрямо разглядывал панель, пока лифт не остановился на пятой палубе.

Удивительно, как у Спока получилось протиснуться в не до конца раскрывшиеся двери, сохраняя при этом спокойный и сдержанный вид. Джим привалился к стене и вздохнул, наверное, слишком громко, потому что Ухура обернулась, спрашивая:

– Адмирал, это?..

– Всё в порядке, – оборвал её Кирк, вымученно улыбаясь.

Ухура не выглядела убеждённой, но приняла ответ, оставляя его одного.

В коридоре Джим замешкался, смотря на дверь каюты Спока. Наверное, стоило пойти за ним, но вот что сказать?

Йомен, вывернувший из-за угла, с растерянностью воззрился на капитана, замершего посреди прохода. Кирк опомнился и поторопился зайти в свою комнату. За ужином он собирался хорошенько обдумать то, о чём собирается разговаривать со Споком. И уж тогда можно будет побеседовать начистоту.

Но какие подобрать слова, если до сих пор не получалось определиться даже насчёт того, что Джим сам думает обо всей ситуации? В первую очередь, он испытывал стыд за свою пылкую готовность… помогать. В принципе, Кирку никогда не виделась отвратительной сама идея о пассивной роли в сексе с другим мужчиной, но он совершенно не ожидал, что будет жаждать этого, как получилось ночью. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он вновь чувствовал запах возбуждения Спока, всё ещё ощущал под руками и коленями гладкость простыней, когда, умоляя, извивался на них. Джим моргнул и помотал головой, как будто это могло развеять воспоминания.

«Ладно», – подумал он.

Итак, ему понравилось. И что? Разве такой вариант не предпочтительнее, нежели если бы произошедший секс стал болезненным, травмирующим опытом, за что Спок винил бы себя до конца дней?

Нет, потому что Спок и так не мог даже смотреть на Джима. Он провёл всю жизнь в слепой уверенности, что своего Времени следует бояться, что он должен стыдиться потребностей, которые оно принесёт. И вот появляется Кирк, которым не управляет никакой биологический императив, но который, тем не менее, откровенно наслаждается происходящим. Возможно, Спок даже считает, что с самого начала это был коварный план – истинная причина, почему Джим согласился. Разумеется, в таком случае вулканцу противно.

То предложение Кирка теперь казалось ужасно наивным. Почему он не задумался тогда о последствиях? Возможно, они ещё смогли бы сделать вид, что всё случившиеся – очередной безумный эпизод, такой же, как и все остальные, когда один из них или оба были скомпрометированы в какой-либо степени. Например, как тот же первый пон фарр Спока. И как же странно, что они смогли преодолеть ситуацию, когда коммандер практически убил Джима, а приятный секс по взаимному согласию вбил между ними клин.

Мысли Кирка носились по кругу в течение нескольких часов, пока не стало слишком поздно для любых бесед. Вполне вероятно, признал Джим, что он просто неосознанно тянул время. Хотя, неважно: утро вечера мудренее.

Вот только утром Спока уже не было в каюте. Наверное, он проснулся рано, и компьютер подтвердил, что старший помощник уже на мостике. Возможно, избегая самого разговора, которого искал Кирк.

Так и вышло, что капитану пришлось пережить второе по счёту дежурство, наполненное неуютным молчанием и многозначительными переглядываниями членов экипажа, полагавших, что он этого не замечает. Когда звездолёт проходил сквозь туманность, Джим автоматически, запросил:

– Показания сенсоров.

– Десять тысяч атомов на кубический сантиметр. Частиц, способных нарушить целостность корпуса, не наблюдается, – ответил Спок.

И на этом всё: стандартная фраза, спокойный, профессиональный тон – никакой угрозы, требующей быстрых действий. Вот только лишь голоса Спока хватило, чтобы кожу Джима начало покалывать. Он не устоял и крутанул кресло на сто восемьдесят градусов, но Спок занимался анализом данных и даже не поднял глаз от консоли.

Кирк развернулся назад, лицом к обзорному экрану, чувствуя себя беспомощным и жалким. Небула* была достаточно плотной, чтобы создать пелену тумана – вид окружающего пространства чем-то походил на Сан-Франциско летним утром.

Джим вспомнил свой последний день на Земле, когда состоялся разговор со Споком, сделка, показавшаяся небольшой, ничтожной платой за то, чтобы вулканец согласился на миссию. Кирк попытался представить, что было бы, если бы коммандер в этот раз не полетел вообще, и не смог. Экспедиция без него казалась чем-то немыслимым. Следовательно, то, что они сделали, было необходимым и, чёрт возьми, логичным. Несомненно, Споку придётся это понять.

Преисполненный решимости всё исправить, Кирк отправился вечером в личные покои коммандера. Однако, того опять не было на месте. Компьютер показал, что он находится в одной из лабораторий в окружении учёных. Джим, подавленный, вернулся в свою каюту и плюхнулся на койку. Он долго прислушивался, силясь понять, пришёл ли Спок, пока, наконец, не забылся сном.

И так продолжалось день за днём до тех пор, пока разговор « _о прошлой ночи»_ не превратился в тему _«о том случае»_ … и неловкость, и длинные смены, наполненные тишиной, стали обычным делом. Синяки и отметины на теле Джима выцвели, сменившись душевной болью из-за отстранённости Спока. Воспоминания о сексе постепенно теряли выразительность, и когда Кирк смеживал веки, видел только случайные образы: как Спок в экстазе закатывал глаза, искажённое желанием лицо или пронзительный взгляд в самом конце.

Ситуация уже давно перешагнула порог абсурдности, когда у Джима закончилось терпение, и он приказал, чтобы компьютер предупредил его, когда Спок появится в офицерской столовой. Кирк умышленно выбрал общественное место, полагая, что, если коммандер не хочет неловкого выяснения отношений, они смогут разобраться спокойно, медленно, шаг за шагом возвращаясь к профессиональным, рабочим отношениям.

Но, несмотря на рациональность плана, сердце Джима бешено колотилось, когда однажды вечером он направился в столовую. Как и следовало ожидать, большая часть команды мостика находилась там, ведь их смена не так давно закончилась. Капитан поприветствовал членов экипажа лёгким поклоном, заказал еду и прошёл в противоположную сторону комнаты туда, где Спок сидел в одиночестве. На мгновение Кирк замялся возле стола, прежде чем, прочистив горло, поинтересовался:

– Не помешаю?

Спок кивнул, не отрывая глаз от столешницы. Только когда Джим присел напротив, он поднял голову. Выражение его лица было закрытым, взгляд отстранённым, и Кирк внутренне весь сжался. Понимание того, что это он стал причиной страданий Спока, было невыносимо. И Джим находился в растерянности, не зная, как всё исправить. Вдруг идея беседы при свидетелях показалась ужасно глупой.

Не имея ни малейшего понятия, как завести разговор, Кирк начал есть в молчании. Спок смотрел на него секунду, прежде чем последовал примеру. Они не обменялись ни словом, и слишком быстро тишина затянулась до того, что разрушить её казалось более неловким, чем оставить всё, как есть. По крайней мере, они сидели вместе – уже прогресс. К тому же существовала вероятность, что остальные перестанут бросать на Джима сочувственные взгляды, если командующие офицеры хотя бы создадут видимость возвращения к нормальной жизни.

Спок закончил ужин, встал из-за стола и ушёл, даже не посмотрев на капитана. Кирк вздохнул и отодвинул поднос.

Ночью Джим долго лежал без сна, уставившись в темноту, словно именно в ней скрывались ответы. Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем отчётливее он осознавал, что должен привести мысли в порядок, прежде чем озвучивать их Споку. Вот только в голове творился настоящий бардак.

Чего он хочет от Спока? Надо было решить, как минимум этот вопрос, но рассуждения носились по кругу. Джима передёрнуло, стоило только отметить, с какой лёгкостью он отклонял даже предположение о них, как о паре. Старший помощник уже давно стал ему ближе, чем кто-либо другой в галактике, во всех смыслах, разве что кроме одного. Теперь же выяснилось, что он способен реагировать на Спока и физически. Что это значит? Всю сознательную жизнь Кирк избегал самой возможности серьёзных отношений, и был вполне доволен. На самом деле, он всегда был доволен, если Спок находился рядом в качестве друга. Не требовалось что-то менять и сейчас. Тем более это представлялось маловероятным: даже если существовал мизерный шанс, что Спок согласится, возникал небольшой вопрос по поводу мучительно редкого цикла спаривания вулканцев. Неважно, насколько хорош был секс, какие дразнящие образы он оставил, если следующего раза придётся ждать семь лет. Они просто не совместимы в этом плане.

Не в состоянии заснуть, Джим привёл себя в порядок, натянул форму и отправился бродить по кораблю. Учитывая, что время на борту являлось лишь условностью, он всегда поражался непривычной тишине в течение гамма-смены. Коридоры и даже комнаты отдыха, которые он миновал, были пустынны. Кирк продолжал прогулку, пока не достиг смотровой палубы, и что-то заставило его притормозить. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, но Джим почему-то был уверен, что Спок там.

Кирк остановился в нерешительности. С одной стороны, он понимал, что Спок пришёл бы сюда в поисках уединения, и часть Джима хотела предоставить ему такую возможность. Но он не мог просто так развернуться и уйти. Осторожно толкнул дверь – она оказалась не заперта. Возможно, это стоило воспринимать как приглашение?

Внутри было темно, но силуэт Спока отчётливо выделялся на фоне звёзд. Он стоял прямой и несгибаемый, даже не пошевелившись при звуке открывающейся двери. Джим шагнул вперёд, чтобы переборка за ним скользнула на место, и принялся ждать.

Удивительно, но он никогда прежде не находил Спока красивым. Загадочный, сексуальный – да, но красивый? Однако когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, и Кирк разглядел высокую, грациозную фигуру и изящный изгиб ушей, именно это определение первым пришло на ум. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, Кирк тяжело сглотнул и опасливо подошёл к Споку, а тот ничем не выказывал свою осведомлённость о присутствии постороннего. Джим остановился рядом, глядя на звёзды. Он слышал медленное, размеренное дыхание вулканца, и это успокаивало.

Сомневаясь, как начать, Кирк произнёс:

– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, как много ещё вокруг неизведанного?

Спок по-прежнему не двигался, и Джим уже решил, что тот собрался его проигнорировать, когда коммандер всё же отозвался:

– Девяносто девять целых девяносто восемь сотых процентов.

Кирк моргнул:

– Так много?

– Примерно, – пояснил Спок.

– Если так, то мы действительно в самом начале пути, не так ли?

Тот не ответил, но это ведь был риторический вопрос. Некоторое время они стояли бок о бок в тишине. Джим не отрывал взгляда от звёзд, но присутствие Спока воспринималось мучительно отчётливо: каждый вздох, малейшее движение. Больше всего на свете, он хотел получить возможность, словно невзначай, взять Спока за руку и усадить за шахматную партию, болтая ни о чём. Грудь болезненно сжало.

– Я скучал по тебе, – сказал Джим сдавленным шёпотом.

Спок шумно втянул воздух и медленно выдохнул.

– Я никуда не отлучался.

Кирк печально улыбнулся, всё так же глядя на звёзды.

– Я имею в виду… Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Я скучаю… по тому, как было. Я хочу, чтобы всё вернулось. Я хочу, чтобы мы вновь свободно общались.

– Я желаю того же, Джим.

Это прозвучало почти тоскливо, и Кирк запаниковал: только сейчас, ему пришло на ум, что, возможно, ужасные изменения были вовсе не временными. Он повернулся лицом к Споку.

– Я не сдамся. Ты мне нужен.

Впервые в течение разговора Спок открыто встретил взгляд Джима, и даже в тусклом свете тот увидел, как расширены у вулканца зрачки. Выглядело это устрашающе. Смутившись, Кирк сделал шаг назад.

– Я не хочу давить на тебя, – он вздохнул. – Просто… – он потянулся к Споку. – Скажи, что тебе нужно.

Коммандер опустил голову, скрывая лицо в тени. Джим не мог разобрать его выражение, но чувствовал скованность друга.

– Спок? – поторопил Кирк, не дождавшись ответа.

Он сжал плечо Спока, и тот, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза. Джим осознал вдруг, насколько близко они стоят, и едва поборол потребность придвинуться ещё немного, чтобы поцеловать.

Горло перехватило, ладони вспотели, и кровь загрохотала в ушах. Кирк наклонился достаточно, чтобы уловить дыхание Спока на своих губах. Джим закрыл глаза и положил вторую руку на предплечье Спока. Коммандер напряжённо замер. Кирк услышал, как он сглотнул, затем сделал глубокий вдох.

– Джим, – Спок пробормотал настолько тихо, что, казалось, его голос буквально вливается в уши Кирка. – Джим, я вынужден просить об отпуске – мне необходимо посетить Вулкан.

У Кирка возникло ощущение, что его ударили. Руки скользнули вниз, и он отступил назад.

– Вулкан? Но мы движемся в противоположном направлении.

– Звёздная база всё ещё в пределах досягаемости шаттла. Оттуда есть возможность забронировать перелёт на дальнее расстояние.

– Но зачем?

Спок отвёл взгляд.

– У меня накопилось достаточное количество увольнительных.

– Да, но ты не ответил на вопрос. Разве… случившегося было недостаточно?

Спок отвернулся.

– Пон фарр закончился.

– Тогда почему? Есть что-то ещё?

– Ты удовлетворишь мой запрос?

Джим привалился к обзорному стеклу, беспомощно уставившись на спину Спока.

– Разумеется, – выдохнул он.

– Благодарю тебя.

Спок направился в сторону выхода. Запаниковав, Кирк потянулся следом.

– Постой.

Коммандер замешкался.

– Ты вернёшься?

Спок бросил взгляд через плечо, потом обернулся полностью.

– Да, я вернусь.

Джим выдавил улыбку:

– То, что нужно.

Спок кивнул и ушёл, а Кирк ещё долго пялился на закрытую дверь. Голова была тяжёлой, а остаточное возбуждение всё ещё горело в паху. Джим уткнулся лбом в стекло. Горло сдавило, и создавалось впечатление, что воздуха едва хватает. Звёзды перед глазами стали нечёткими и размытыми, и на мгновение Кирк потерял ориентацию, словно он выпал из окна прямиком в бесконечные просторы космоса.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джим отлепился от экрана, поправил форму, бросил последний взгляд на светила, проносящиеся мимо, и отвернулся.

***

Кирк помешал кофе, наблюдая за тем, как медленно расходится рябь на поверхности. После беспокойной ночи он рано пришёл в столовую на завтрак. И хотя часть его надеялась застать здесь Спока, он в равной степени был рад и уединению.

Однако оно продолжалось недолго: дверь открылась, пропуская Боунса, который направился прямиком к столу Джима. Капитан уже открыл рот, чтобы пробормотать: «Доброе утро», но подавился словами, заметив суровое выражение лица медика.

Боунс уселся без приглашения.

– Итак, вечером у меня состоялся интересный разговор со Скотти. Почему я не в курсе, что Спок отравился какой-то дрянью на звёздной базе 11?

– Он в порядке, – Джим подавил зевок. – Не стоит беспокоиться об этом.

– Действительно? Ты, если не ошибаюсь, сказал нашему главному инженеру, что я его осмотрел.

Кирк со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула.

– Ладно, извини. Скотти встревожился, и это показалось самым простым способом его успокоить.

– Вероятно, – глаза Маккоя сузились. – И полагаю, эта небольшая ложь во благо не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что в графике дежурств теперь не значатся смены Спока и что он забронировал шаттл на свободную дату.

Воздух словно выкачали из лёгких Джима. Огромное количество всевозможных ответов крутилось на кончике языка, но он не смел их озвучить. Мрачный, важный вид Маккоя давал понять, что сейчас это совершенно бесполезно.

– Теперь, – продолжил Леонард, сделав глубокий вдох, – я уверен, мистер Скотт всего лишь выразил искреннее беспокойство, потому что даже крысы в трюме знают, что наша команда работает с отклонениями от оптимальной эффективности с той самой ночи. И это наводит на размышления. Возможно, я лишь простой сельский доктор, но, ты не представляешь, я всё же смог заметить, что в последний раз наш вулканец также замалчивал свою болезнь и внезапно просил отпуск… о, около семи лет назад.

– Боунс, – голос Кирка стал жёстким, напряжённым, – пожалуйста, оставь это.

– Я не только твой друг, Джим, но ещё и глава медицинской службы, и у меня есть законное право опасаться за благосостояние каждого члена экипажа на этом судне. Так ты расскажешь, что случилось, или мне следует освободить тебя от обязанностей?

– Он в порядке, – настаивал Джим.

– Он – нет. И ты тоже.

Кирк вдруг почувствовал себя невыразимо усталым. Он вздохнул и взъерошил волосы, больше не противореча.

– Слушай, Джим, – произнёс Маккой более мягко, – я знаю, насколько высоко он ценит свою частную жизнь, но ты должен видеть логику ситуации.

Кирк фыркнул:

– Попробуй этот довод на нём.

– Может быть, так и сделаю. Он собирался поговорить со мной напрямую?

– Хорошо, – Джим сдался.

Он не хотел предавать доверие Спока, но Боунс ведь не остановится…

– Во-первых, да, это то, о чём ты подумал.

– Угу, поэтому он отправился в бордель, что вполне… логично. Разве не помогло?

– Нет. Или, ну, в принципе, это возможный выход, но выяснилось, что он… не смог.

– Не смог, что? – Маккой хмуро посмотрел на Кирка, затем его глаза округлились. – О, имеешь в виду, что у него не встал?

– На самом деле, я не знаю, – ответил Джим. – Это всё, что он мне рассказал. Я встретил его на улице, доставил на корабль, Скотти помог дотащить его до каюты.

– Так Спок теперь бомба замедленного действия?

– Нет. По крайней мере, не в течение ближайших семи лет.

– Лихорадка прошла? Или… – Боунс прищурился, – какой-нибудь тупой капитан разыграл из себя жертвенного агнца?

– Тупой _адмирал_ , на минуточку, – отреагировал Кирк. – И я не изображал жертвенного агнца. Просто… – он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, – я просто переспал с ним. И теперь всё, по понятным причинам, немного неловко. Но мы справимся.

– Думаешь?

– Разумеется, – Джим передёрнул плечами. – Ерунда.

Он предпочёл не говорить о том, что не мог закрыть глаза, чтобы не увидеть при этом лица Спока, искажённого страстью, или что он мечтает вновь почувствовать Спока внутри себя, или, чёрт, просто рядом с собой. Он переживает это более сильно, чем всё, что было прежде.

Маккой посмотрел недоверчиво:

– Как это может быть ерундой? Ты занимался сексом со Споком – это звучит как нечто очень важное.

К своему ужасу, Кирк осознал, что заливается краской. Он взглянул на дверь, убеждаясь, что они по-прежнему одни.

– Боже, Боунс, нельзя ли потише?!

Маккой смерил его мрачным, выразительным взглядом:

– И даже если дело не в тебе, то почему он бежит с корабля, поджав хвост, раз это ерунда?

– Не знаю, – признался Джим. – Он не сказал мне, а я решил не давить. Он пообещал вернуться, хотя бы. Ситуация не напоминает прошлый раз. В любом случае – добавил он, – это было не спонтанное решение. Мы договорились ещё несколько месяцев назад. Это стало условием того, чтобы Спок подписался на миссию.

Боунс только недовольно посмотрел на собеседника.

– Ты ещё глупее, чем я думал. Адмирал.

Кирк в ответ метнул точно такой же взгляд.

– И как это понимать?

– Полагаю, ты был уверен, что оказываешь ему услугу. Предлагая куриный бульон инвалиду, серьёзно?

– Я отдаю себе отчёт, что это нестандартное решение, – допустил Джим, – но в остальном – да. Нам может казаться это странным, но для него пон фарр неотъемлемая часть существования. Я совершал куда худшие вещи, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Не стоит усложнять.

– Согласен, – фыркнул Боунс. – С вами и без того непросто.

Кирк не совсем понял, что это значит, но не собирался заглатывать наживку. Маккой нахмурился и отхлебнул кофе.

– Ну, и что теперь? Сделаете вид, будто ничего не было? А что со следующим разом?

– Мы не обсуждали следующий раз.

Боунс досадливо выдохнул:

– Вы говорили обо _всём_?

– Мы торопились, – сорвался Джим. – Для начала задача состояла в том, чтобы пережить эту миссию. Так что проблема решена.

Маккой выглядел совершенно не впечатлённым.

– Джим, ты знаешь что-нибудь о вулканцах?

– А ты? – не остался тот в долгу.

– После прошлого незапланированного путешествия на планету-духовку я расспросил нашего штатного эксперта М’Бенгу. Ты осознаёшь, что Спока воспитывали в уверенности, что секс равняется браку? И, чёрт подери, учитывая мистическую мумбу-юмбу, которая происходит с их головами, не удивлюсь, если это окажется правдой.

– Это не так, – настаивал Кирк. – Между нами ничего нет. Мы только друзья.

Боунс посмотрел на него так, словно он сказал что-то невероятно нелепое.

– Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, Джим, но _только друзья_ не оккупируют мой лазарет, пожимая друг другу руки и объясняясь в _простых чувствах._

Слышать, как Маккой напоминает о том случае почти издевательским тоном – это на самом деле ранило. Он поднялся, в сердцах отбросив стул в сторону. Боунс лишь откинулся на спинку, открыто встречая сердитый взгляд.

– Это не твоё дело, – отрезал Кирк.

– Хорошо, – Маккой вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. – Допустим, я ошибаюсь. Но скажи, что плохого в этой идее, в принципе? Он тебя не привлекает?

Врать не было смысла: Боунс слишком хорошо его знал. Джим вздохнул.

– Привлекает, конечно. Но это неважно: он заинтересован в интимной связи только раз в семь лет.

Маккой, приподняв бровь, недоверчиво произнёс:

– И для тебя это слишком?

Кирк кинул на него хмурый взгляд и покинул столовую.

***

Джим уже некоторое время пытался сосредоточиться на рапорте, но слова расплывались перед глазами: сегодняшняя смена была очень длинной. Вернее, она такой казалась, потому что Спок не присутствовал на мостике. Он готовился к отъезду, о чём Кирк изо всех сил старался не думать. Естественно, ничего у него не получалось.

Дверной сигнал привлёк внимание. Даже не спрашивая, Джим знал, что это Спок. От волнения пересохло во рту. Уже пора? Кирк впустил друга и поднялся ему навстречу.

– Адмирал.

Спок, напряжённо выпрямившись и сложив руки за спиной, замер на пороге, устремив взгляд на противоположную переборку. У Джима в груди что-то сжалось. Он указал на стул, предлагая присесть, но Спок передвинулся лишь только на расстояние, которое позволило двери закрыться, и остался стоять.

– Я готов к отъезду.

Тяжело сглотнув, Кирк кивнул:

– Отлично. Я тебя провожу.

– Нет необходимости. Я пришёл лишь потому, что считаю себя обязанным поставить вас в известность, зачем мне потребовалось отправиться на Вулкан.

Джим шагнул к нему.

– Ты не обязан. Делай то, что нужно. Если ты говоришь, что вернёшься, то я тебе доверяю.

Спок резко вскинул взгляд.

– Тебе не следует.

– Не следует, что? Доверять? – Кирк нахмурился. – Это смешно, Спок.

– Я предал твоё доверие, – ответил тот настолько тихо, что Джим едва расслышал.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Спок опередил.

– Речь не о… физическом акте, – на последних словах он запнулся. – Значительно хуже, что я вторгся в твой разум, – глубоко вздохнул. – Я скрыл тот факт, что мы разделяем связь.

Джим внимательно наблюдал за Споком, пока переваривал новость. Он силился нащупать у себя в голове хоть что-нибудь, что бы указало на ментальную нить, соединяющую его со Споком, но ничего не находил.

– Не понимаю. Ты имеешь в виду, что мы женаты?

– Не совсем так. Более подходящим термином будет «помолвка». Если же официально закрепить, то она станет брачными узами.

– Ясно, – Кирк присел на край стола и потёр висок, словно ожидал почувствовать связь. – И что, так всегда бывает во время пон фарр?

Спок отвёл взгляд.

– Она существовала уже до того, однако я не имею представления, как долго. Думаю, именно по этой причине мне не удалось… получить помощь в другом месте.

– О. И как давно ты узнал?

– Только в… ту ночь, – он опустил глаза.

Джим вздохнул:

– И пока связь существует, в своё Время ты не сможешь пойти к кому-то другому, поэтому отправляешься на Вулкан, чтобы разорвать её.

– Верно.

Кирк запрокинул голову, разглядывая потолок. Грудь сдавило тяжестью.

– Хорошо, – произнёс он внезапно охрипшим голосом. – Спасибо, что сказал.

Спок кивнул в знак признательности и направился к выходу. Охваченный внезапной паникой Джим выпалил:

– Что ты будешь делать через семь лет?

Спок застыл, рука замерла на дверной панели, когда вопрос повис в воздухе. Спустя бесконечно долгие минуты, плечи вулканца поникли, и он сделал шаг назад, по-прежнему не глядя на Джима. Голос его был настолько тихим, что Кирк ни за что бы не разобрал слова, если бы не вслушивался так напряжённо.

– Это не твоя забота.

– Это моя забота, потому что я твой капитан.

– Ты мой капитан лишь на ближайшие четыре целых семь десятых года.

Спок обернулся. Выражение его лица было абсолютно нейтральным, но Кирк с лёгкостью различал отчаяние и разочарование, исходившие от старшего помощника.

Джим оттолкнулся от столешницы и подошёл к Споку, держа руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх.

– Тогда, потому что я твой друг.

Какая-то эмоция промелькнула во взгляде Спока, но стремительно угасла.

– Ты уже значительно превысил круг обязанностей любого друга.

– Наверное, – согласился Кирк, – в человеческом смысле. Но ты ни за что не убедишь меня, что подобные вещи не случаются время от времени на Вулкане, – он поднял руку, предупреждая протест. – Ну разумеется, об этом не говорят. Но ты ведь не станешь утверждать, что на планете с, по крайней мере, несколькомиллиардным населением, где каждый имеет связь, всё всегда идет точно по плану. Или, даже если так, что никто не попадал в ситуацию, когда неожиданно оказывался разделён со своим партнёром – в критический момент. Ты решил, что наш случай исключительный, только потому, что вулканцы чертовски скрытные.

Руки Спока сжались с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. На какой-то страшный момент Джим подумал, что тот хочет ему врезать. Спок сдержался, хотя, похоже, с трудом. Его голос слегка дрожал:

– Не берись судить о том, что выше твоего понимания.

Агрессивный настрой Кирка тут же испарился. Он вновь прислонился к столу, чувствуя себя очень усталым.

– Я не сужу. Просто… я понимаю. Знаю, ты считаешь, что я, не раздумывая, могу спать со всем, что движется…

Он замялся, с ужасом ощущая, что краснеет, когда память подкинула картинку: он сам умоляющий, стоящий на коленях, опираясь на руки. Джим потряс головой, словно стараясь отделаться от волнующего образа.

– Я в курсе, что это всё для тебя не слишком легко, неприятно, что кто-то видел тебя в таком состоянии. Но ответь честно: разве с незнакомцем тебе было бы проще?

Спок заметно расслабился, прикрывая глаза, и произнёс тоном едва ли громче шёпота:

– Нет.

– Тогда почему так стремишься бежать не пойми к кому в следующий раз?

Спок распахнул глаза, пристально всматриваясь в Джима, словно стараясь найти какую-то подсказку. Он настороженно склонил голову

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Хороший вопрос. Кирк и сам не был уверен. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, кровь шумела в ушах, и рассуждать здраво не получалось. Единственное, что Джим знал, – он не может смириться с мыслью о Споке выбирающем кого-то другого в очередной пон фарр. Кирк нервно прошёлся по комнате, осознавая, что вулканец неотрывно следит за каждым его движением, пока, наконец, не остановился напротив Спока, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

– Ты когда-нибудь задумался об этом, Спок? О себе и обо мне? Не в качестве договора по необходимости, а вместе? Как положено.

Спок побледнел и отшатнулся. Джим видел, что он хочет отрицать, но вулканское неприятие лжи победило.

– Думал, – признался он. – Но ты никогда не обнаруживал признаков, что заинтересован в подобном предложении.

– Правильно, – согласился Кирк. – Я отвергал эту идею потому, что никогда не предполагал, что в состоянии находиться в отношениях с кем-то, кто испытывает потребность в сексе только раз в семь лет. Во всяком случае, так я отшучивался, если спрашивали. Но не могу утверждать, что я действительно рассматривал эту мысль, потому что если… если бы я по-настоящему задумался о нас, вместе, я бы понял, что всё уже так и есть. Мы уже вместе, – Джим глубоко вздохнул, запуская руку в волосы. – Ты мне ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Ты единственный, с кем я хочу проводить время после трудного дня; первый, о ком я думаю, когда мне нужна помощь. Ты видел меня в самых худших состояниях, и меня это не беспокоит… – он замолк и легко рассмеялся. – Я должен был раньше понять.

– Понять что?

Кирк вздрогнул: он так погрузился в свои размышления, что почти забыл, с кем разговаривает. Глаза Спока, ищущие, но в то же время недоверчивые, были устремлены на него. Джим подошёл ближе, сжал руку Спока, возвращая его же собственные слова:

– Это простое чувство, – он улыбнулся. – Помнишь?

Спок отвёл взгляд, смутившись, и Кирк сильнее стиснул его ладонь, привлекая внимание.

– Вероятно, секс – самое очевидное, что отличает любовников от друзей, – продолжил он, – но дело никогда не бывает только в нём. И всё остальное уже давно существует между нами. Если цена наших отношений состоит в том, что интимной близости будет меньше, чем хотелось бы – ну и ладно, – Джим пожал плечами и слегка приподнял уголки губ. – Я переживу, – спустя небольшую паузу, он поинтересовался: – Так что? Насколько это безумная идея?

– Джим, – глаза Спока светились весельем, – я в принципе не нахожу идею «безумной», как ты выразился. Однако боюсь, ты пребываешь в заблуждении. Вулканцы вынуждены спариваться каждые семь лет, но _способность_ совершать половой акт лишь с данной периодичностью была бы нелогичной.

Кирку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять смысл сказанного. По мере осмысления, казалось, что из комнаты медленно выкачивают воздух. Джим вдруг осознал, что буквально вцепился в руку Спока, стоя настолько близко, что ощущал тепло его тела.

– Так ты… _способен_ , как ты выразился, в любое время… Но за все годы, что я тебя знаю, ты никогда… Во всяком случае, не по своей воле.

– О, – Спок вновь принялся рассматривать поверхность пола. – Вулканцы… не испытывают подобного… желания.

Кирк постарался подавить нервозность, но сердце колотилось так громко, что он едва мог себя слышать. Он глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул и решился:

– Вулканцы – нет, а как насчёт Спока?

Тот выдернул руку, и Джим успел испугаться, но затем Спок сложил пальцы таким образом, что только указательный и средний касались ладони Кирка. Дыхание Спока перехватило и он начал нежно, благоговейно ласкать кожу Джима. Дрожь пробежала у того вниз по спине: он инстинктивно понял жест. Некоторое время он просто любовался Споком, завороженный зрелищем: прикрытые глаза с трепещущими ресницами, слегка разомкнутые губы, тяжёлое дыхание, зелёный оттенок, окрасивший скулы.

Свободной рукой Кирк проследил путь по плечу Спока к ключице и выше, скользнул по шее к слегка колючей от щетины челюсти. Это так не походило на мягкую женскую кожу, но незнакомую текстуру Джим нашёл волнующе дразнящей. Он несколько раз погладил подбородок, наслаждаясь ощущениями, прежде чем перешёл к мочке уха, прослеживая очертания, лаская изящно заострённый кончик. Спок отреагировал неожиданно: он ахнул, его вторая рука судорожно вцепилась в рубашку Кирка, а уши приобрели тёмно-зелёный цвет. Джим восхищённо хохотнул и выдохнул:

– Очаровательно.

Спок кинул на него осуждающий взгляд, поджал губы и многозначительно приподнял бровь, но учитывая его явное возбуждение, это произвело скорее противоположное впечатление – весьма горячее. Джим ухмыльнулся и склонился вперёд, чтобы впервые поцеловать Спока в человеческой манере: сначала лишь слегка коснувшись его губ, но потом мягко, чувственно надавливая. Это было совсем не так, как он ожидал: губы Спока казались на удивление податливыми, а непривычная прохлада заманчивой. Желание растеклось по венам, когда он осознал, что Спок отвечает. Кирк смял его форменку в кулаке и притянул ближе, очерчивая языком нижнюю губу вулканца.

Резко выдохнув, Спок отстранился. Джим автоматически потянулся следом, но, опомнившись, отступил на шаг, выравнивая дыхание.

– Извини. Я кажется, увлёкся.

– Я тоже, – признался Спок, и Кирк усмехнулся. – Надеюсь, ты получил достаточно доказательств и моя заинтересованность больше не вызывает сомнений.

– Ну не знаю, – улыбка Джима получилась хищной. – Я бы не возражал против ещё нескольких подтверждений.

Он скользнул ладонями вниз по груди Спока. Тот обнял Кирка за талию, притягивая к себе, и Джим застонал от незнакомого, но пьянящего ощущения, как чужой твёрдый член трётся сквозь слои ткани о его собственный.

– Ладно, – ухмыльнулся Джим, аккуратно прижимаясь пахом. – Это довольно убедительное доказательство.

Он настойчиво поцеловал Спока, и стон вырвался из горла, когда губы того раскрылись навстречу. Отчаянно желая прикоснуться к коже, он выдернул нижнюю футболку вулканца из-за пояса брюк, запуская под неё руки, жадно ощупывая талию и спину. Осязание прохладной, сухой кожи возродило телесную память, и он словно наяву ощутил, как томительно растягиваются мышцы ануса под напором чужой страсти. Он хотел этого снова, хотел почувствовать, как Спок раскрывает его, заполняя собой. Кирк скользнул языком в рот любовника и, пятясь, начал перемещаться в сторону кровати. Спок шагнул следом, сохраняя сводящее с ума давление на пах Джима, разрывая поцелуй только затем, чтобы прошептать что-то непонятное по-вулкански на ухо. Кирк потянулся к подолу рубашки Спока, задирая её, но тот перехватил его руки.

– Джим…

Он отстранился достаточно далеко, чтобы стало видно лицо: позеленевшая кожа, зацелованные губы и растрёпанные волосы – Спок выглядел откровенно развратно. Кирк бессознательно облизнулся, и Спок прерывисто вздохнул.

– Как бы сильно я не желал продолжить нашу текущую деятельность, но меня ожидают в ангаре через девять целых шесть сотых минут.

Джим лениво перебирал волосы Спока.

– Уверен, тебя не хватятся на несколько минут дольше.

Правда, в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас находился, его мысли путались. Но ведь им нужно не так уж много времени.

Спок приподнял бровь, и Кирк нехотя высвободил пальцы из тёмных прядей.

– Ладно-ладно. Итак, ты по-прежнему хочешь разорвать связь?

Спок последил двумя пальцами контур округлого уха Джима, тем самым посылая волну дрожи по его телу.

– Это представляется целесообразным.

Заметив ужас, написанный на лице Кирка, он добавил:

– Процесс не является необратимым. Если в будущем мы решим осознанно выбрать…

– Понятно, – прервал Джим. – То есть мы можем сделать это, нажать кнопку перезагрузки и начать всё с начала. Но если сохраним связь, в сущности, мы будем помолвлены, так?

– Верно.

– И у нас есть ещё семь лет на то, чтобы решить, хотим ли мы её закреплять?

– Да.

– Почему тогда мы не можем просто оставить всё, как есть?

Губы Спока дрогнули.

– Это твоё пожелание, или ты ищешь причину, чтобы предотвратить мой отъезд?

– Оба варианта, – улыбнулся Кирк. – В смысле, я подписал рапорт о твоём отпуске, и, разумеется, ты волен отправиться на Вулкан, если захочешь. Но если у тебя нет никаких других поводов улетать… – он пожал плечами и недвусмысленно посмотрел на кровать.

Спок проследил за его взглядом и вздёрнул бровь. Подошёл ближе и скользнул рукой вокруг талии Джима.

– Полагаю, я предпочту сохранить свой отпуск до того времени, когда смогу разделить его с тобой.

Кирк не сдержал расползающуюся ухмылку. Он поймал губы Спока в крепком поцелуе и был несказанно рад, когда тот ответил с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Слишком быстро Спок отстранился, хотя и с явной неохотой.

– Однако меня всё ещё ожидают в шаттле. Прежде следует отменить договорённости, чтобы нас не прерывали.

– Верно, – Джим вздохнул и отпустил его.

Спок привёл в порядок форму и пригладил волосы, в считанные минуты практически возвращая свой обычный, безупречный вид. «Практически» – потому что следы всё же остались очевидны для Кирка, знавшего, куда смотреть.

– Я вернусь быстро, если ты желаешь…

Джим улыбнулся нерешительности Спока и опустился на койку.

– Буду ждать с нетерпением.

Несмотря на отрывистый кивок, Спок казался почти довольным. Он окинул Кирка долгим взглядом, будто сохраняя в памяти его образ, затем развернулся и вышел намеренно стремительно, словно борясь с нежеланием уходить.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Джим повалился на спину и уставился в потолок, на губах блуждала бессмысленная улыбка. Теперь капитан был уверен, что вторая пятилетняя миссия пройдёт намного, _намного_ лучше первой.

_Январь 2017_


End file.
